


Smut collection

by swaniKB



Category: GOT7, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Graphic Description, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaniKB/pseuds/swaniKB
Summary: Hey there.This is my smut collection, which consists of mostly BTS. I have written some for the other guys I tagged as well and I will obviously upload them.Some of my one shots include jealousy, friends to lovers, boss and employee, goodbye sex, the "falling in love" sex and other stuff.I include the members in the title of each chapter so you know what you're getting into and you can choose which one spark your interest and which one you'd rather skip.A lot of my stories are more on the rougher side so if you're uncomfortable with that then ask me and I'll tell you the ones that would be more enjoyable for you.Also the first, I don't know, 6 smuts are the first stories I have ever written so bare with me lol. I have written 13 one shots so far which I will all upload here. As of now they are all uploaded on my Wattpad and my AFF meaning the first smut was published in like January '16.None of my smuts include gay sex as I am a female and like to write about things I know a thing or two about ha. So if you happen to see two guys in the title it doesn't mean they will have sex with each other.I hope you'll let me know your thoughts in the comments :) stay thirsty guys <3





	1. Jungkook

Here I am in one of the most well known clubs in Gangnam, dancing with BTS' Jungkook. 

I've been here for a week already, visiting my internet friend that I've known for two years.  
It took me ages but when I was finally able to save enough money to visit her I'd have never, in my wildest dreams, thought of meeting my fucking bias in a fucking club in Gangnam. 

It feels like a dream really but I know it's not when I look up at his face smiling down on me as our eyes meet.  
We are not dancing close because the DJ has been playing fast songs all night long and I honestly don't think he is interested in me in that way.  
I'm not really a sexy girl and I'm definitely not his type but right now that doesn't matter. I'm just having fun and don't want to think about that depressing stuff. I don't know what I did in my last life to deserve this but just want to enjoy this chance I've been given by god knows who. 

He didn't come up to me and asked me to dance, we were both dancing with our friends and it just kinda happened that we danced with each other. 

"Hey do you want another one?"  
He asks me and brings me back to reality. 

I didn't notice my glass is empty but I happily nod my head  
"what do you want?"  
"Another vodka-energy please!"  
I answer as he turns around to make his way through the crowd. 

Just then the DJ starts playing "house of cards" and as embarrassing as it might be I can't help but start moving my hips in a sexy way.  
That song always brings out the slut in me and I start to forget about the people around me when my body starts moving erotically and naturally to the beat.  
I close my eyes and shut out everything that's distracting me from the beat. 

I've been dancing like that for about a minute when I feel two hands on my waist, one slowly sliding down to the front of my skirt and in between my thighs.  
I am shocked because I don't really know how to react in these kinds of situations but as I turn around to ram my fist in the guys face I see Jungkook's face only centimeters away from mine.  
I immediately feel the heat rush to my face and in between my legs and I try to hide how turned on I am just by the fact that he touched my thigh but damn he's too hot.  
I've been hiding the fact that I know exactly who he is all night, I don't want him to think I am one of those crazy fans who just want to use him. 

"I've been watching you dance to my song. Don't even try to pretend that you don't know who I am..."  
he whispers in my ear as he is moving closer to me.

"I, uh, I know who you are Jungkook."  
I answer honestly and, don't ask me how I'm actually bringing up the courage to do so, slowly turn around so my back is now pressing against his chest. 

I'm so turned on right now, I don't even care about if I'm making a fool of myself.  
I slowly press my ass against his crotch and start moving to the beat.  
He doesn't make a move and I'm starting to lose all confidence I had just a minute ago when the DJ suddenly changes the song to a club, speed up version of "drunk in love" and the inner sluts gains confidence again.  
Just as I start to move my ass again he drags me away to a less crowded area and tells me to continue, so I do. 

Now that we're basically alone in a corner of the club I feel more secure and slide down in front of him just to stick my ass out and run it all the way from his knees up to his dick. I'm still having my back turned to him and I throw my hands behind me to grab his neck and slide my fingers through his hair.  
Jungkook finally grabs my waist and pulls me even closer to him.  
He lets his hands slide over my waist to the front of my skirt and stops over my crotch area.  
I'm so turned on that I can't hold in a little moan as I feel his breath on my ear, but I don't care.  
I know we are both turned on.  
His body starts moving in perfect synch to mine and I turn around to face him.  
I don't look at him but instead reach my head to let my tongue taste his salty, sweaty neck to which he answers by grabbing my ass.  
One hand in his neck and still tasting his delicious skin I grab his hard ass, with my other hand, in return.  
We don't even kiss but I can feel my pussy already pulsing and getting wet.  
Again, I moan in his neck when I feel him getting hard and I hear him cursing. 

He grabs my hand and pulls me away to the toilets, I don't ask any questions and just follow him.  
I know what he wants and I definitely know what I want.  
I crave for his dick.  
I want him to push his cock inside my mouth all the way to my throat. 

Much to my disappointment the toilets are locked and I can hear someone sniffing inside the stall, probably cocaine. I let out an "ew" as I hate drugs and turn around to him  
"I definitely won't fuck in there".  
He just looks at me and I can see the lust in his eyes. 

He pushes me against the wall, not giving a single fuck about the person in the stall and kisses me.  
But it's not gentle and careful.  
We crush our lips together and I open my mouth to let his tongue in. He tries to dominate me but I definitely won't let him.  
I get away from the wall to turn him around and push him against the wall with all my strength.  
I take a step back to let my eyes wander over this beautiful body and I can't believe that this is really happening.  
I stop breathing for a second when I see his bulge and just stare at it, letting my hands slide down my neck, stopping over my boobs.  
I touch my left nipple and bite my lip when I twist it a little and feel it getting hard.  
When I look up to his face I see him starring at me.  
His eyes look almost black and he licks his lips, a grin forming on his face.  
My feet start moving until I'm in front of him. I take his hands and guide them over my body, my skirt. I take my hand away.

"Touch me. Feel how wet I am for you". 

He lets his hand slip under my skirt but he doesn't reach under my underwear.  
He touches my pussy and I start to breathe a little faster, spread my legs a little in desperate need of his fingers inside of me but he still won't give me what I want.  
I can see by the look on his face that he feels my wetness even through my underwear. 

"Fuck..."  
he whispers and pulls his hand away. 

I look up to him, look into his dark eyes, so full of desire to fuck me and I reach my head to lick his earlobe.

"Fuck me!"  
I whisper and bite his neck. 

I get a quite moan in return and an  
"Oh my god"  
and I reach down to his jeans, let my hands slide inside his boxers and grab his big cock.  
My mouth presses on his and he instantly opens his mouth to let our tongues fight for dominance again.  
His mouth tastes like vodka and I am so wet that we could fuck right here and now without any foreplay.  
I start massaging his dick a little, as good as I can with him still wearing his jeans and I feel him gulping as it's getting harder, his tongue still in my mouth.  
His dick feels amazing and I need him.  
I feel my pussy burning with need when I suddenly hear the stall door unlock and I step away from him as fast as I can. 

What the fuck am doing, he's a fucking idol, he can't be seen doing this shit in public. 

"Shit, I'm sorry!"  
I tell him and look at the ground as I hear, whoever came out of the stall, walking behind us and out of the toilet. 

"Are you kidding me?"  
He says  
"Don't apologize! Shit, I want to fuck you!"

I start laughing, hearing him say those words and I just can't stop when I think about how fucking crazy this situation is.  
Not to mention that I'm really drunk.  
I throw my head back and just laugh for a minute.  
What is even going on right now. That's actually Jungkook.  
Like it's fucking Jeon Jungkook from BTS and I'm here in the toilet of a fucking club grabbing his dick in public.  
When I finally calm down I look at him. 

"Sorry."  
I let out another chuckle  
"But this situation is just fucking ridiculous!"

"Yeah it kinda is..."  
He laughs and comes towards me  
"But I really don't give a shit about how stupid this is!".

He leans towards me and grabs my ass again, his hands almost between my butt cheeks.  
When he squeezes them his finger almost touches my hole and I immediately forget about how dangerous and stupid it is to do this in public.  
He starts walking, my ass still in his hands and I stumble backwards until we reach the opposite wall of the room and it's his turn to dominate now.  
I show him what I want by turning my head to the side, revealing the left side of my neck and he grins when he hears me letting out a sigh while he bites my neck not very gently.  
My hands in his hair he lowers his hands on my ass to reach my pussy and he slides my panties to the side revealing my wet entrance to his fingers.  
I let his hair go, spread my legs a little, grab my butt cheeks right above the back of my womanhood and open them to give him better access.  
He keeps biting and licking my neck and sends a shiver over my whole body when he finally pushes two fingers inside.   
I let out a loud moan and burry my head in his chest to dull the volume. 

"I can't wait any longer. I need you...now!"  
I whisper after a minute, already feeling my orgasm coming, him violating my hole with his fingers. 

He is not gentle but fast and rough and I love it.  
It's exactly how I want him to be but I don't want to cum without his dick inside of me. 

"God dammit baby."  
He says, pulling his fingers out  
"Let's get the fuck out of here and go to my hotel, it's only a few blocks from here!"

He doesn't waste any time and grabs my hand to leave this shabby and dirty toilet.  
I pull my hand out of his when we enter the club, just in case anyone takes pictures of us. 

"Let me get another drink before we leave."  
I say. 

Even though my body is burning with desire I feel like I need one more drink for what's coming and it's also less suspicious than us leaving immediately after we come back from the bathroom area together. 

"Okay then I'm gonna tell the boys I'm leaving. Be right back!"  
He says and leaves me alone at the bar. 

I didn't even know he was here with bangtan but, much to my surprise, I don't even give a shit about them right now.  
I drink my sixth vodka/ energy of the night in one shot and I'm ready to leave when he comes back. 

"Let me get a drink as well."  
He says but I punch his arm and shoot him an annoyed look. 

I reach up to whisper in his ear  
"You're not getting another fucking drink right now. Are you crazy? I'm wearing a skirt and if we stay one more minute in this fucking club, my wetness is gonna drip down my legs!".

He doesn't even look at me, he just grabs my arm roughly and drags me out of the club

"How am I supposed to hold back when you say things like that?!"  
He says with an angry tone in his voice.

"Well then how about you don't finger me inside a fricking toilet!"  
I respond with a smirk on my lips. 

We keep walking down the empty road.  
It's already like four in the morning and no one is out on the streets in this neighborhood sine there is no one living here.  
I turn to face him as he keeps dragging me along.

"And who says that I want you to hold back?"  
I say and reach down to his dick to check if it's still hard, which it is much to my satisfaction. 

"We will not wait until we get to the hotel. Fucking shit girl, if I'm gonna get in trouble it's your fault!".  
With that he drags me into the dark alley to our left and my pussy pulses in anticipation. 

He doesn't wait, he doesn't kiss me, he doesn't look around to check for any people, as soon as we reach the darkest spot of the alley he turns me around so he faces my backside and I place my hands on the wall for support.  
Without a word he lifts up my skirt and I stick my ass out so it doesn't fall back down.  
It turns me on so much that I can't see what he's doing that I can't wait any longer.  
I reach under my underwear and touch my clit.

"Don't fucking touch yourself!"  
He says and I take my hand out and flip him off as I wiggle my ass in front of him and laugh. 

I didn't notice him opening his pants and when I feel his hard dick against my ass I don't feel like joking anymore. 

A small  
"Oh god"  
escapes my mouth and he starts rubbing his dicks between my butt cheeks.  
I stick my ass out a little more when he steps away to rip my panties with one quick move.  
He puts his dick back between my ass cheeks again but I want him now.  
I reach behind me and grab him, guiding him towards my entrance and I can hear him breathing heavily in my ear. 

He enters me with one hard and fast move, filling my pussy completely with his dick.  
I moan loudly and throw my head back, finally feeling him and he hisses  
"Shit"  
as he pulls out again just to ram his cock back inside hitting the right spot this time.  
"Oh god baby yes right there"  
I stick my ass out to make it easier for him to hit the spot again, my hands still on the wall.  
He grabs my waist as he pushes his dick hard and rough in and out of me.  
He is pushing in so deep and violently that it almost hurts me.  
Jungkook is now moaning, biting my neck and his moves become faster as I feel my climax coming.  
"Shit baby, don't stop"  
I scream and I feel my walls clenching around his dick to which he answers with another loud moan.  
"I can't...I'm gonna cum..."  
he pulls out his dick to cum on my ass but I quickly turn around and get on my knees.  
The back of my head against the wall, I grab his waist to push him in my mouth and he does.  
He grabs my head and fucks my mouth, his big dick sliding in and out a few times while he's growling.  
He throws his head back and with one push and a loud moan he cums in my mouth.  
He pushes in for a few more times and he goes in so deep that my head hits the wall and I can't hold my gag reflex any longer.  
I force myself to swallow his warm juices as he pulls out and helps me up. 

"Well fuck."  
He says and I see the sweat on his forehead. 

I almost forgot that I didn't cum when he goes down on his knees and spreads my legs.  
When his tongue finally touches my sore pussy I almost fall.  
I grab his hair to pull his head closer and he finds my clit and starts moving his tongue in circles.  
It doesn't take much time until his skilled tongue gets me to roll my eyes back and close them as I feel an overwhelming orgasm roll over me.  
I scream in pleasure, the world turns black and I see stars while I grab his hair tighter to move his head up and down so his tongue licks all over my pussy, making the orgasm last longer.  
After, what feels like the longest, most intense orgasm I've ever had I let go of his hair.  
I slide down the wall, breathing heavily while my eyes try to focus on him again.  
He towers over me, looking down at me, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"Well fuck."  
I say, grinning, as he takes the hand I reach out to help me up.

"That was a first."  
He says, still smiling while he closes his jeans. 

"I think I can't wear those anymore."  
I laugh and throw my ripped panties at him. 

"I'm keeping these anyway!"  
he responds and laughs at my shocked expression as he puts them in his back pocket. 

I pull down my skirt.  
"Hmm okay..."  
I hear me saying  
"I guess I get going then!"  
I smile at him.

"Yeah I have to go as well."  
he looks at me and I think I see worry in his eyes. 

I guess he's worried about me asking for more.  
"It's all good jungkook, don't worry."  
I say  
"I won't tell the media or tweet it or anything and I know this won't turn into some love story."  
I wink at him and give him a kiss.

"Yeah it probably won't..."  
He leans his head to the side  
"But where do you live?"  
He asks.

"In Germany!"  
I chuckle.

"Okay, well I mean I'm sure this won't turn into some kind of love story, as you called it but maybe if you give me your number...I could call you when I'm in Germany again and we could repeat this?"  
He gives me an honest and cute smile, very different from the guy I met tonight and I feel myself blushing. 

I give him one last kiss and turn around, a grin on my face.  
I walk down the road, Jungkook behind me.  
He is still standing in front of the alley, smiling down at the number in his phone, saving it under  
"Lara".


	2. Taehyung

"Jimin, come here now, it's your turn!"  
I yell across the big changing room. 

I've been their stylist for over two years now, I have witnessed the boys grow up and they still don't listen to me!  
I sigh while I make my way to the other side of the room, climbing over Hoseok who is rolling on the floor, trying to get into his tight pants and carefully avoiding all the expensive clothes lying around. 

"But noona, we're not done yet."   
He complains and gives me his puppy eyes when I finally stand in front of him, hands on my hips. 

He is playing some game with Taehyung who should actually get Jimin to hurry up rather than distracting him since he is the last one, after Jimin, to get his hair and make up done by me. 

"Taehyung, what are you doing, you only have 30 minutes left and you are not even dressed yet! Hurry up, once I'm done with Jimin's make up you are next and I don't care if you're dressed by then or not!"  
I scold him but he just laughs at me, revealing his perfect, white teeth. 

I don't have time to deal with him right now because, thankfully, Jimin is getting up to sit down in the seat in front of the mirror.   
I just roll my eyes at Taehyung but can't hold back a smile while I go over to Jimin. 

I can never be angry at Taehyung.   
I know I shouldn't but I feel attracted to him.   
Whenever they finish a show and come off stage I can't take my eyes off of his sweaty body.   
Although he was already legal age when I met them and got hired I never tried to make a move.   
I got told, by my new colleagues, that the reason the girl that had the job before me got fired was because she had something going on with Namjoon so even though I'm only a few years older than him I tried my best to hide it. 

I have to hurry up now with Taehyung's make up after I'm done with Jimin's.   
The boys are already a few minutes late for their concert when he sits down in front of me and holds his bangs up so I can put on the BB cream.   
I hate that I have to use a cream a few shades lighter than his skin tone.   
I never understood why his company wants him to look paler than he is.   
I love his tanned skin, I think while putting on the Cream, it makes him stand out from the others and when he finishes a show and his forehead and collarbones are all shiny from the sweat...

"Ow noona, that's my eye!".

I look up and see my fingers almost inside of Taehyung's eye   
"Oh god."   
I answer and feel my cheeks blushing   
Shit, call down, he didn't notice I scold myself.

"What were you thinking about?"   
He asks me and wiggles his dark eyebrows. 

I give him a slap on his shoulder   
"Nothing you should worry about!"   
I reply annoyed and look around to see if anyone is listening to our conversation but we are alone.   
"Taehyung, we have to hurry."  
I say while applying his make up as fast as I can.

"More like you have to hurry..."   
I hear him mumble.   
"You know"   
He says and I notice the change of tone in his voice. He almost whispers and doesn't sound as playful as usual  
"I like it when you scold me...".

I look at him and try my best to hide the effect his words have on me. 

"Be quite!"   
I just answer him   
"We are late, let's just be quite and get this done".

I am not sure but I think I see him smirking as I avoid to look in his dark eyes. 

Two hours later the concert is over and, thank god, they almost made it in time. They were only ten minutes late, which is not that bad. At least I won't get scolded. 

From those two hours they were on stage I spent two hours thinking about what he said to me.   
Not because I have any deep feelings for him because I don't, well I do like him and he is important to me but not more than the other members but because I could feel the tension between us when he said it to me.   
For the last two years I tried my best to distract myself from the pulsing feeling between my legs whenever I saw him and those few words almost made me get on my knees right then and there and suck him. 

What only makes everything worse is that I know he is not small down there.   
Of course I have never seen him completely naked but I have seen him in nothing but white boxer briefs and I can't deny the fact that I was impressed. 

Thirty minutes later everyone already left while I am still in the changing room, gathering all the make up.   
Seriously, these boys I think as I crouch on the floor, trying to find the eyeliner.   
They have been playing around with the make up after the show and painted on Yoongi's face when he fell asleep. 

I suddenly hear the door open but I don't really pay attention to it until I feel someone behind me on the floor.   
I don't need to turn around to know who it is because his tanned hands hold up the eyeliner in front of my face.  

"Were you searching for this?"

"Yes, thank you Taehyung."   
I say when I get up and turn around to face him.

"You know, everyone calls me Tae but you."   
He says as I go over to my bag to put the make up in. 

"Do you want me to call you Tae?" 

"Yes!"   
He says and comes over to me. 

I can see the way he looks at me but I try my best to ignore it and grab my bag.

"Okay...Tae"   
I smile   
"I will leave now and so should you!"

I start walking towards the door but he starts moving and reaches the door before me. 

"Noona."  
He says when I stop right on front of him.

"Hm?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" 

I feel the heat burning in my face and I look down, avoiding his eyes.   
I think I know what he is trying to do and I know I am right when he locks the door. 

"Taehyung please..."  
I say and look up to him.

"Tae!"   
He just says and a grin forms on his lips.

"Tae please!"

"Please what?"

"Please don't do this."  
I whisper. 

My core is heating up and, unintentionally, I press my legs together. 

"What do you mean noona? I'm not doing anything."

He plays with me and even though my mind is telling me to just push him away from the door, unlock it and get the hell out of here, I take a few steps back.   
I shiver when he follows me.

"Stop playing with me Tae! I know what you are trying to do!"  
I say when my booty hits the make up table and I let my bag fall on the ground. 

He stops right in front of me and closes the distance between our faces. 

"And I know you want me to do it!"  
He says and I have no idea why I say it but I reply    
"And you know we can't!".

"We are adults, we can do whatever we want!"  
He simply replies and grabs my thighs. 

I can feel my brain shutting down but I force myself to focus and not let my body take over control.   
Without another word he gets on his knees in front of me, buries his nose between my legs and takes a deep breath.

"Tae please no..."  
I beg while my body is begging him to take my pants off, lay me on the table and fuck me until I can't walk.   
But he doesn't listen.   
He looks up to me and I know it is obvious how much I want him when he smiles and bites my crotch softly.   
"Why are you making this so hard for me?"   
I ask him without expecting an answer.   
I can feel everything he does because I am wearing leggings and when he let's his long tongue slide over my slit, my legs tremble. 

I close my eyes and grab the table harder when he goes up to my belly and licks it, pulling my pants down. 

I step out of them and I know it's a bad idea but then I feel his tongue touching my clit and my brain shuts down.   
I am still grabbing the table when his tongue starts moving up and down between my lower lips, wetting my already dripping pussy.   
I still don't make a sound when his tongue focuses on the right spot and starts licking it.   
I didn't even know tongues could be that fast I think while I can't resist anymore and grab his hair.   
I start breathing faster with his tongue licking and teasing my clit. 

"Yes noona, I want to hear you."  
I hear him mumbling into my womanhood and I finally let go. 

"Oh god..."  
I mumble, throw my head back and when he pushes his tongue inside me a loud moan escapes my lips.   
"Yes"   
I hiss   
"Don't stop, keep fucking me with your tongue"   
to which he responds with a   
"Mmmm"   
sound.   
He pulls his tongue out and spreads my hole with his thumbs, his hands on my inner thighs.   
He pushes his tongue back in and I pull his whole face into my pussy, making it hard for him to breathe but I don't care anymore.   
My whole body feels like it's on fire. My pussy pulses faster and I moan his name when I feel my climax coming.   
He suddenly pulls back to breathe and I let go off his hair, frustrated because he didn't make me cum. 

I take his hands and pull him up.  
"My turn!"   
I say, still heavily breathing from the sensation of his tongue inside me, while I get down on my knees.   
I don't waste any time.   
I don't want to wait any longer.  
I waited two years for this moment is all I can think about when I open his pants and pull them down, finally revealing his beautiful cock. 

It is already hard and leaking when I look up to meet his eyes and I don't break eye contact when I smile at him, grab his dick with both my hands and shove it fully inside my mouth almost swallowing it because it it so big.   
I see his eyes roll back at my skills and when he grabs my head to make me repeat it I grab his hands and hold them behind his back so he can't.   
I tease him, slowly pulling my head back and when his dick leaves my mouth it makes a sound as if I am licking a lollipop.   
I know he wants me to continue sucking him but I let go of his hands to spread his legs and grab his balls.   
I take both his balls in my mouth and suck and tease them with my tongue which leads to him moaning my name. 

I continue to do so for about a minute when he suddenly grabs my head, pulls it back to force my mouth to let go of his balls and growls   
"Stop teasing me!"  
I look up and see the desperate look on his face.  
"Please"   
He says and I obey, break eye contact and push his dick back in.   
His hands still guiding my head he pushes himself in so deep that it makes me gag but he ignores it and takes the opportunity to push himself in even deeper.   
"Oh fuuuck baby"   
He moans and pulls out to allow me to take a deep breath.  
I grab his ass with one hand and start rubbing my clit with the other when he pushes back in, just as deep as before and I gag again, close my eyes and focus to not puke.   
He mumbles some undefinable words while I let him fuck my mouth for a few more pushes until I can't take it anymore and pull my head back to release his cock with a loud sound. 

My saliva and his juices are all over my mouth, dripping down my chin and I look up to him.   
I don't think of consequences anymore at this point.   
I don't even care if I lose my job because of this.   
I enjoy teasing him, I enjoy the look on his red face and all I want is to ride him until my pussy is sore.   
I continue rubbing my clit and his eyes let go of mine, travel down my shirt until they reach my exposed pussy.   
His eyes widen at the sight of me pleasuring myself and I grin and wipe my mouth with my other hand.   
I push two fingers inside, moan his name and he grabs his dick and starts masturbating.   
Seeing this turns me on so much that I have to pull my fingers out to not cum and I grab his hands and make him lay on the floor. 

When I crawl on top of him I rub my pussy on his hard dick, mixing my saliva and his juices with my own but when I lift my hips to let his dick slide inside my welcoming hole I suddenly remember that he is not using a condom.   
"Shit, Tae wait a second"   
I say and he groans in frustration when I get up to go over to my purse to get one.   
He ruffles his hair when I come back to him and I open the condom and roll it over his member.   
"Fuck come here!"  
He grabs my wrists, pulls me on top of him again and kisses me.   
I'm sure my mouth still tastes like him but I know he doesn't care when we open our mouths and our tongues meet.   
We kiss passionately when I finally take his cock and position myself over it. 

My whole body shivers, I grab his hair and we both moan in each others mouth when he fills me completely.   
His hands grab my waist when he lifts his pelvis with one quick, hard move and he pushes himself in as deep as no one else before him.   
He hits my spot and I let go of his mouth, sit straight up, throw my head back and let out a silent scream.   
My back arches and I ride him, I almost lay down to rub my clit on his skin while he continues to hit my spot.   
The sensation of both my spots being pleasured at the same time drives me insane and our moans filling the room brings me close to my orgasm. 

KNOCK KNOCK 

"TAE ARE YOU IN THERE?"   
Jin's voice on the other side of the locked door almost gives me a heart attack and I look at Teahyung, eyes wide open.   
"I thought he said he forgot something?!"   
I hear Namjoon saying. 

I want to get up but Tae pulls me down and grabs my wrist to hold me in place. 

"Taehyung you idiot what are you doing. Are you crazy?"   
I whisper but he smirks at me, holds on to my wrists and pushes himself deep inside.   
As much as I want to hold it in, the surprise and pleasure makes me squeal and he pushes two fingers inside my mouth to keep me quite as he ignores the voices behind the door. 

I almost don't hear them knocking at the door and talking about if they misheard him earlier because his dick inside me hitting my spot and the feeling of my clit rubbing him is all I can focus on.   
Two fingers still in my mouth, he grabs my waist again with his other hand and let's out a loud moan while I ride him mercilessly.   
I cover his mouth with my hand and grab his hair again with my other while I feel my pussy pulsing, my clit tingling and I pull his hair and bite his fingers violently when my climax rolls over me.   
I almost pass out and with the strength I have left I continue riding him, rubbing my pussy on him and I feel him releasing all the air in his lunges through his mouth, my hand still covering it as he cums.   
My hand lowers the volume of his moans while he pushes himself in a few times to release even the last drop. 

I collapse on top of him and I can feel his heart racing through his shirt while I try to breathe normally.   
I lift myself and he takes his dick and pulls out of me which makes me shiver again.   
He removes the condom, knots it behind my back with me still laying on his chest. 

Now that I'm actually back in this world I hear the other members whispering outside but I don't care.   
I don't know if they heard us but I do know they won't tell anyone and probably don't even care who Taehyung fucks. 

I lift my head, look at Tae and we both burst out laughing. 

"I knew it"   
I hear Yoongi saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there :) I hope you enjoyed it so far, other members coming soon. Please feel free to comment and vote, thanks!


	3. Suga

"Yeah sure dude" I say, laughing at that idiot standing in front of me.   
"Well if you don't want to believe me then fine" he replies pissed and I just chuckle and leave to get another drink. 

I see the other guys standing at the bar and I sigh when I notice Jungkook getting another drink.   
I knew it was a bad idea to take him with us to Jackson's house party but he insisted and of course Tae convinced us.   
Well, guess we have to help him go to bed later I think and tell the guy behind the bar that I want another beer.   
"Yo man" JB comes over to me and gives me a slap on the back.   
I like him, I like all the guys from GOT7 and, to be honest I actually really enjoy this party.   
"What did that guy want from you?"  
"Ah he tried to convince me that Susi fucked BamBam." I laugh and he looks at me and shakes his head   
"I don't even know who the fuck that guy is." he says and I nod in agreement.   
"Yeah I don't know him either, must be some friend of Jackson I guess."   
"Yeah probably but what a dick move of him, trying to start rumors like that."  
"Yeah well I don't really care. It's not the first time someone talks shit!" I tell him while he is ordering two drinks.   
Just then I notice a pretty girl a few meters away basically eating him alive with her eyes.   
"Gonna have some fun tonight huh?" I ask him and nod in her direction.  
"Huh? Oh her? Nah don't think so, she's my best friend!"   
"Well she doesn't look like she would decline the offer." I laugh and punch his arm  
"Yoongi..." He looks at me and I can see him getting pissed at me.  
"Sorry, you know I was just making fun right?"   
I sometimes forget that we don't know each other that well yet and that he is not used to my humor.   
But he cracks up next to me   
"Oh my god dude I was just playing with you. I'm not that sensitive you know." He laughs, takes his drinks and leaves me standing here looking like a complete idiot. 

"Suga hyung..."   
I turn around and see a very concerned looking Jimin stand in front of me.   
I immediately know something is wrong because it is very untypical for him to be like that, especially at a party.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I think you should go outside. BamBam is saying some...umm...weird things."   
He looks even more concerned now and eyes the exit carefully.   
"Jimin what are you doing?"  
I notice Namjoon and Jackson appearing behind him.   
Both looking really pissed at Jimin and I don't know what the fuck is going on but I start to get a bad feeling.   
"Seriously, why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Namjoon asks him.   
"Because he has a right to know. Don't you think?"Jimin replies and nods at me, avoiding me eyes.   
"Yes he does but BamBam is drunk so who knows if what he's saying is actually true and even if it is, this is definitely not the right time and place to discuss this!"   
I don't listen to my brain that's telling me to just walk away from this situation and leave the party because I now remember what the guy from earlier told me.   
They must have noticed the change in my attitude because when I look at them Jackson steps forward, holding my arm  
"Please, just leave, let's discuss this another time"   
But I ignore him and my feet start moving towards the door which leads outside.   
"Great" I hear Namjoon saying and I can hear them following me when I step outside to find a very drunk BamBam leaning against the wall. 

"Hey friend!" He yells and comes towards me, leaving a rather angry looking Mark behind.   
"BamBam" I say when I reach him  
"What's up? Do you have something to tell me?" I ask and try my best to stay calm.   
God, I really hope he's not about to tell me what I think he is.  
"You have a very passionate girlfriend!"   
He chuckles and leans against me.   
"BamBam shut up!" Mark says as he comes over and tries to get BamBam away from me.   
"You don't know what you're saying dude, you're drunk. Let's go home."   
Jackson takes his arm and looks at me   
"Yoongi, don't listen to him."   
With that he pulls BamBam away and drags him towards their car.   
"But we are basically brothers. I mean we both fucked her."   
"Oh shit!" Jimin says behind me as I take off and run the few meters that BamBam, Jackson and Mark are away from me.   
When I reach them I push Jackson away to grab BamBam's wrist and turn him around.   
"What the fuck did you just say?" I ask him, my blood already boiling.   
"Ah man it was soooooo long ago." He laughs, obviously still not aware of how serious this situation is.   
But I don't give a single fuck about how drunk he is when I come close to his face.   
"Tell me!"   
I ask him but all I get as an answer is the sound of puke hitting the pavement and I turn my face to Jackson and Mark who are still standing beside him or more like moving away from BamBam who has now finished.   
"What is this shit? When did he fuck her?"   
I'm still ready to punch BamBam in the face when Jackson guides him to the car.   
"It was before you started dating. I swear we didn't know until he told us an hour ago. I promise you she didn't cheat on you. He said it was last year at one of Jackson's parties."  
I know I should feel relieved hearing that but I don't.   
I know Susi and Jackson were friends long before we met.   
He actually introduced us and I know I wasn't the first guy she had sex with but why did it have to be him.   
"Hyung, you know her. You know she loves you. She would never cheat on you!" I hear Jimin saying and I know he is right.   
I feel more relaxed now, I don't know why but somehow Jimin always manages to calm me down.   
"Yeah I know. Still, why didn't she tell me?"   
"Because it obviously didn't mean anything." Namjoon replies and Mark and Jimin nod in agreement.   
"Shit I almost punched him!" I chuckle, now that I'm more relaxed I can't help but find this situation kind of funny.   
I don't like the thought of them together and I am definitely still angry but if this was before we even met I can't really say anything about it.   
I was no saint myself before I met her and I understand why she didn't tell me.   
"Good thing you didn't. Would have been difficult to explain that to our manager." Mark says and turns around to see how BamBam and Jackson are doing.   
"You can leave. I won't try and kill him or anything." I say and he let's out a loud sigh as he turns around to help Jackson get BamBam in the car. 

After I talked to the guys for an hour I finally convinced them that I was okay and that I wouldn't murder anyone. 

This still fucking sucks I think, now sitting in a taxi on my way to our dorm and the longer I think about it, the more I feel myself getting angry again.   
Fuck this! 

Ten minutes later I don't stand in front of our dorm but in front of her apartment, ringing the door bell like a maniac at three in the morning. 

I hear her unlocking the door and when she opens the door I can tell that she was already asleep.   
"Hmm? Babe what are you doing here?" She asks me but I already shoved her aside and entered the apartment.   
"Close the door!" I tell her and she does, looking confused when she turns around.   
"Yoongi, what is going on?"   
Instead of an answer I push my tongue in her mouth, violently pushing her against the closed door.   
"So you fucked BamBam huh?" I ask her when I break the kiss and she looks at me, a shocked expression on her pretty face.   
"Babe, fuck, let me explain."   
"No need for that. He already told me".   
I really shouldn't be mad or jealous but I can't control my feelings when I grab her wrist and pull her towards the bedroom.   
"Yoongi stop!" She yells but I don't stop and push her on the bed as soon as we reach it.   
"I'll make sure you won't forget that I know better than anyone else how to fuck you the way you like it!"   
"Please stop. We need to talk about it. It was so long ago, I didn't know you back then." She whispers and when I look at her I notice a few tears leaving her eyes.   
"I love you so much. Don't be mad at me!" She begs and I crawl on top of her, forcing her to spread her legs.   
"Baby, I'm not mad at you. Really!"   
I give her an assuring smile and wipe away her tears.   
I came in here so mad, ready to fuck her brains out but I can't stand seeing her cry because of me.   
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
She smiles at me and points to my dick.   
"You still want to make sure I won't forget?" She asks and is already back to her confident, teasing self.   
"Fuck yes I do!".

I look at her, laying naked on her bed.    
Her big tits exposed and her nipples already hard which let's me know that she is already horny.   
I did not touch her, I just helped her out of her clothes after taking my own off and now my eyes take in every inch of her body.   
She always hates when I does that because she is not the skinniest girl but I think she is crazy for being so insecure.   
I love her curves, I love the way her big booty slams against my belly and jiggles when I fuck her doggy style, I love the way her tits bounce up and down when she rides me and I love the way they feel around my dick when I fuck them. 

I kneel down at the end of the bed to take her small foot in my hand and I know that she knows what's coming next.   
I let my index finger slide across the bottom of her feet which I know drives her crazy and enjoy the loving look on her face when I let my tongue follow the path I made with my finger.   
She sighs and closes her eyes when I let go of her foot and turn her around to let my hands travel across her legs.   
I stop at her knee pit and stroke it gently which sends goosebumps over her whole body.   
Again I follow with my tongue and I chuckle when I notice her slightly lifting her butt, her body's way of telling me to focus my attention on her pussy.   
I told her about it once and she said she never realized her body doing that which was rather fascinating to me.   
When I grab her ass and spread it to give me easier access to her holes she takes a pillow and pushes it under her core so her ass sticks out more.   
I let go off her butt and give it a little smack which I know she likes and she answers with a moan and starts jiggling her booty in front of my face.   
I smile and give her what she wants.   
I kiss her butt cheeks and her inner thighs and her hole body shivers when my tongue touches her butthole.   
I haven't decided yet on if I am going fuck her ass tonight but it's an opportunity so I spend a few minutes licking her ass and when I push one finger inside her pussy I feel her already being wet. 

I let go of her butt and turn her around again to spread her legs and she strokes my hair when I burry my face in between them.   
She bends her knees and moans my name while I lick her clit.   
She tastes delicious and I love licking her, making her go crazy with my tongue until she screams in pleasure.   
She lets go off my hair, grabs the sheets and I push my tongue inside her as deep as I can to which she responds by pushing herself more towards my face so my tongue slides in even deeper.   
My thumb finds its way to her clit and I start rubbing it, bringing her close to her orgasm.   
"Oh god baby don't stop don't stop baby" She yells and I immediately let go off her and pull my tongue out.   
She sits up and looks at me, rather pissed.  
"Baby, you think I'm going to let you cum just like that?" I ask and she falls back onto the bed a frustrated "Really now?" escaping her lips.   
To be honest I had to stop because I am getting so hard seeing her like that, fucking herself with my tongue, moaning all kinds of profanities, that I can barely hold back the urge to push myself inside her tight hole. 

I tell her to turn around and she immediately does and sticks her ass out, her face in her pillow, her head turned to the side.   
I focus on her ass again and lick it a few times until I know she is ready, then I slowly push one finger inside.   
I know that this part is always uncomfortable for her at first so I kiss and stroke her butt with my other hand.   
When I feel her relaxing I start moving my finger, slowly loosen her hole and she gives me her okay to enter another finger which I do.   
I continue getting her ready for me and when I know she is I position myself behind her, taking my hard dick in my hands. 

She spreads her ass for me and I slowly push it in, careful to not hurt her and I hiss when I'm finally fully inside.   
It is still too tight for me to fuck her so, again, I start moving a little, widen her beautiful ass for me which I know no one before me has ever fucked.   
She looks at me, smiles and says "Okay".   
I push myself in deeper and pull back and when she closes her eyes and moans I can't help but think about how lucky I am.   
"I love you baby!" She looks at me again.  
"I love you too!" And with that I pull my cock out completely and ram it all the way in.   
She screams but I know I didn't hurt her and I start fucking her ass, moaning, as I grab it and watch it jiggle and slam on my belly the way I love it. 

After a few minutes I feel like I can't hold it much longer and I pull out.    
I don't want to ignore her dripping pussy and, without warning, I push my dick inside.  
"Fuck...baby" She yells when I fuck her slow and deep and I reach around her to massage her clit. 

I don't know for how long we've fucked but I know we have both been holding back our climax to make it last longer.   
I feel like I'm about to burst when I finally feel her walls clench around my dick so I quickly grab around her again to rub her clit.  
"Let go baby!" I moan and she pushes herself back fast, making me almost fall backwards off the bed and my cock rams inside her deep and hard.   
"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yeeees" She screams and cums all around my dick, her back arching while she is grabbing the sheets.   
My cock basically explodes inside her slippery pussy as I moan before we both collapse and I push myself in and out a few times, now lying on top of her back, filling her up completely with my load. 

When I'm done I roll over, her beside me and try to catch my breath.   
"Oh.my.god...that was"   
I turn around to look at her and smile when I notice that she fell asleep, our juices still mixed inside her.   
As much as I just want to fall asleep I get up to get a few tissues and return to the bed to clean her.   
She flinches in her sleep when I touch her pussy and I grin and feel rather satisfied with myself.   
After I'm done I lie back down next to her and turn my face to look outside the window. 

The sun is already up and the birds are chirping so I know we must have fucked for hours and again I smile and feel satisfied knowing that no one can pleasure her better than me.


	4. Namjoon

Another sunny day in LA I think and roll my eyes.   
I usually like the weather in my hometown but today is not a good day and the sunny weather and happy people enjoying their lives annoy me.   
I sigh and hold back the tears as I enter the hospital to start my shift. 

I met him when he was hospitalized a few weeks ago because he broke his leg while his group was shooting some Show called American Hustle Life.   
Well now, usually one would never be hospitalized for weeks because of this but I found out that he is a very poplar celebrity in South Korea and apparently his fans were going crazy about his injury and his company not getting him the best treatment so he decided to stay for a few weeks to calm the fans down. 

As much as I would like to think his fans are crazy, I kind of started to understand them when I got to know him better.   
I was surprised by his English skills when we first met and how easy it was for him to get the conversation going.   
The more time I spent with him the more I understood his personality.   
He was polite and nice but kind of distant at first but since I am his nurse and saw him often we talked a lot and I felt him become more comfortable and open with me. 

I smile thinking back at the time of our first kiss.   
No one knows about our affair, for obvious reasons and I chuckle when I think about how I slapped him the first time he tried to kiss me.   
But he was so charming and charismatic that I gave in soon after and I'm glad I did. 

The first time we had sex was exciting, not just because we were in the hospital but because it was new and really funny.   
It was rather difficult with him being unable to move his leg which led me to fall off the bed a couple of times and I had to shush him because he was laughing so hard. 

But today is his last day in my country. 

He is going to leave the hospital this night to fly back to Korea and I look at my watch to check how much time we have left and I'm shocked when I realize we only have three hours.   
I know we both started developing feeling for each other but we talked about our situation before and it was basically decided from the beginning that this thing between us wouldn't have a future.   
It's not like we are in love with each other, we've only known one another for a couple of weeks and never went on a date, let alone left the hospital at all so we don't really know each other that well. 

And it still makes me sad letting him go.   
We had a good time together.   
We laughed a lot and had great sex but I know and I knew from the beginning that our time was limited. 

 

"Mel"  
My colleagues' voice makes me snap out of my thoughts and I turn around   
"Yes? Sorry did you say something?"  
"Yes, I asked if you already made the last check up on Mr. Kim, you know he will be discharged soon"   
I keep my poker face and smile at him.   
"I know, I know. I wanted to check on my other patients first and save him for last since he is not really in need of medical attention as we both know"   
I laugh and he can't hold back a smile.   
"True. Well okay then. But you should hurry"   
I nod, turn around and enter the room of my first patient. 

 

More than two hours later I'm done with all my other patients and I know I have to face him now when I actually want to see him one last time. 

The door handle in my hand, I shake off the heavy feeling in my heart, lift the corners of my mouth up to fake a smile and enter the room. 

"I thought you wouldn't come"  
He says and I notice his packed suitcase in one corner of the room.   
"Of course I come to say goodbye. Did you think I would just let you leave without saying anything?"   
I look at him and make a goofy face to which he responds with a small laugh.   
I take a deep breath and force myself to smile   
"Well okay then Namjoon"  
I look him straight in the eyes   
"It was nice meeting you"  
He looks rather puzzled   
"What the fuck Mel? That is all? It was nice meeting you? Really? And stop with that fake smile please"   
He says and I stop smiling, my true feelings now revealed on my face for him to see.   
"Well, what am I supposed to say in this kind of situation? I just don't want to make this harder than it already is for me"  
"What? Do you think only you are sad? You know I like you, we talked about it before. I just don't want you to talk to me as if I am some kind of stranger to you"   
I know the sadness I feel is reflected on my face and when I look up I see his face looking down at me, his lips pressed together.   
"You are right, sorry that was stupid of me"  
"Yeah it was"  
He responds and we both smile. 

I check the time and look at him   
"One last time?"   
I ask as I lock the door. 

 

He doesn't respond and just strokes my cheek.   
I lean forward to kiss him, my eyes closed and it feels like I'm going to cry when my lips find his.   
His arms wrap around me to pick me up and I cross my feet behind his waist while he carries me to the bed to lay me down. 

He lays down on top of me and I kiss him again, open my mouth to welcome his warm tongue and I stroke his back while his hands slip under my shirt to unhook my bra.   
I sigh in his mouth when he gently pinches my nipple, stroking it with his thumbs to make it hard.   
I feel his erection through our pants and I quickly sit up to let him remove my shirt while I do the same.   
I stand up from the bed to get rid of my jeans and panties and my bra falls down.   
My nipples are hard and while I'm removing my pants he leans down and takes one in his mouth, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it and I straighten up, grab his neck and moan when he bites it.   
With him still pleasuring my breasts, I reach down to open his pants and they fall down, together with his boxers.   
I know we don't have much time left so I take his dick with both my hands and start stroking it with my finger tips and his mouth lets go of my tits to let out a moan. 

He grabs my waist and turns me around to make me lay on the bed again and climbs on top of me, his knees signaling me to spread my legs which I do. 

I know my pussy is already wet for him, so I take his cock with my right hand to position him in front of my entrance while I pull him down with my left hand to kiss him. 

With one gentle and slow move he pushes himself in, making us both moan in each other's mouth and I let my hands travel down his back to take his perfect ass in my hands. 

My mouth lets go of his and I lean my head to the side to lick his neck which earns me another moan and he slides his hands in my hair, messing it up with every push. 

Our bodies move in perfect synch and he fucks me slowly and gentle while we let our hands explore each other's naked bodies for the last time. 

The way he pleasures me, so loving as if to make sure he won't forget what my body feels like, brings tears to my eyes and I open them to stare at the ceiling while I listen to his slow and deep moans.  

"Oh baby yes"  
I feel me coming close to my climax and he brings me closer every time he pushes his dick slow and deep in me.   
When my orgasm rolls over me, a single tear streams down my face and I grab his head and bury it in my neck and I feel him speeding up, moaning my name when he cums inside me. 

 

I look at him standing there, all dressed in black, black ripped jeans, shirt and trench coat ready to leave me behind, one hand on the door handle. 

He looks at me to make sure I am all dressed and looks up to let our eyes meet when he sees that I am. 

 

We look at each other and I see the sadness in his eyes when he turns around to open the door. 

 

"Goodbye!"  
He says and looks over his shoulder, giving me the opportunity to see these beautiful, dark eyes one last time   
"Goodbye..."


	5. Jin and J-Hope

I can't believe this is happening I think while I'm trying to pick out an outfit for tonight. 

This is going to be the first time I see my favorite kpop group, BTS, live and I'm too excited to fully focus on the clothes I'm throwing out of the closet and on my bed. 

I've been a fan of them for such a long time but sadly I never got the chance to see them in concert.   
There are still a few hours left until I have to leave and as I turn around to look at the clothes I picked out I sigh and shake my head.   
There is a huge pile of pants and dresses and shirts and other stuff on my bed and I quickly put them all back into my closet before I try to sort my thoughts and decide on an outfit.   
I decide on blue ripped jeans and a white crop top which reveals my pierced navel and the few tattoos on my arms. 

So many of my friends made fun of me when I started getting into kpop because I really don't look like the type of girl who'd fangirl over a few pretty boys in a group but soon enough they gave up picking on me once they realized that there is much more to kpop than just a few pretty boys dancing.   
And thankfully I even managed to get my best friend, Sophie, into kpop as well. 

Speaking of Sophie she is going to join me tonight as she is also a big fan of Bangtan. 

While I've already finished taking a shower and get dressed, she is currently in my bathroom and is kinda stressed out because she is running late.   
I make my way to the iPhone docking station in my living room to connect my phone and play some Bangtan, Baepsae to be more exact.   
While I'm bobbing my head to the beat Sophie comes out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, to join me in getting ready and putting make up on. 

Sophie is more of a cute girl and so is her taste in make up and style.   
She is dressed in a short, pink dress with some very short shorts underneath it. The shorts are not visible and she only put them on so she wouldn't reveal her bare ass while dancing tonight.   
Matching to the dress she is wearing cute, white sandals, you know the type BTS wear sometimes.   
She actually got them because Taehyung wears them so much and I don't like them on boys but they suit her incredibly well and she looks especially cute today.   
Her make up is very natural, some BB cream, blush, pink lipgloss and mascara.   
She doesn't need much or fancy make up anyway because she is, what people call, a natural beauty.   
She didn't even have to style her long, wavy brown hair that falls over her shoulders and back and almost reaches her butt. 

When people see us together on the streets they sometimes give us curios looks, probably because they think we are a lesbian couple.   
While she is a very feminine and cute girl, I look more like the badass type of girl.   
I love jeans and boots and long, lose sweaters.   
I have tattoos and short, platinum blonde hair, similar to that of American singer Pink.   
I like to apply dark eye make up, black eyeshadow and eyeliner and although I do understand why people think of me as a more rude or badass girl, I sometimes wish they wouldn't judge me by the way I look.   
My friends and family know I am actually a very nice and open minded person. 

I finally finished applying make up as well and I look in the mirror to check my outfit one last time before we have to leave to go to the venue and I smile, satisfied with how I look. 

I styled my blonde hair to look a little messy.   
I used hair gel to get my wavy bangs to stay in place and the way my silver hair almost covers my blue eyes and the black eyeshadow looks good and it makes a great contrast.   
I flattened my shaved undercut with hair gel as well and I apply some nude lipstick to touch up my styling.   
I decide to wear my dark red converse and I grab my ticket, phone and wallet, Sophie already standing in the door frame, looking annoyed as this time, I'm the one that's running late. 

We basically didn't have time to talk while getting ready because we had to hurry up to not miss the train, so now, that we're finally on the train, we can't shut up about how excited we are. 

"Oh my god Chloé I am so so excited!"  
"I swear Sophie, don't even talk to me right now. I might throw up. I can't believe this is really happening. I waited so long for this. I will probably cry when they start their concert."   
I am so excited that I'm actually shaking and Sophie notices and takes my hand in hers to softly squeeze it.   
"I know you are. I know how important they are to you and I'm so happy for you, I really am!"  
She smiles cutely.   
She really knows how much I love them since they are all I talk about since I found them three years ago and   
"I'm glad you're with me tonight"   
I say out loud. 

After one hour we finally reach the venue in Paris and we stand in line, waiting for the security to check our tickets and let us in and my heart is about to explode when they finally do and I enter the huge venue. 

 

Two hours later we leave the concert, sweaty and exhausted but happy.   
It was all I've ever dreamed of.   
They started the show with my favorite song Baepsae that I've just listened to earlier and, like I predicted, I cried.   
It was overwhelming and they looked even better in person.   
They performed all their best songs and interacted a lot with the crowd and I felt as happy as never before and when they closed the concert with short speeches of each member and with their last song, Miss Right, I knew that this is gonna be a night I will never forget. 

We are still smiling and talking about the concert when we enter the lobby of the hotel we are going to stay at for the night.   
While I'm checking in to get our room key, Sophie makes her way to the bar because we are way too hyper to sleep now and we decided, after the concert, to get drunk today. 

After I fixed my make up and hair in the hotel bathroom I go and join Sophie who found two huge, red and old looking armchairs.   
Our hotel is pretty nice and not cheap and the hotel bar looks more like a high class lounge and I feel a bit out of place with my ripped jeans, crop top and converse.   
Sophie however looks like she belongs here which I tell her and she just laughs and replies that I look good and that I shouldn't worry and I automatically feel better.   
"You know, I'm really blessed to have you as my best friend. You know how much I love you right?!"  
"Yes friend, I know and I love you more."   
We smile at each other just when the waiter comes to take our orders.   
"Umm, I get a Jameson please."  
"And a cosmopolitan for me. Thank you."   
Of course Sophie orders a drink for girls I think and laugh thinking about how different we are. 

One hour later Sophie is a little tipsy while I am already drunk after my whiskey and two shots of vodka so we don't really notice anyone around us while we are laughing and talking and are being pretty loud.   
We've been alone in the bar this whole time tho and the waiter is really nice and doesn't seem to be bothered by us.   
While I light up another cigarette because yes, smoking is allowed here, I notice three guys entering the room, sitting down in armchairs.   
I don't pay much attention tho since Sophie is asking me for a cigarette all of a sudden.   
"Sophie, you don't smoke unless you are tipsy and every time I do give you a cigarette you complain to me the next day about how your breath still stinks. So no, I won't give you one!"   
I scold her and she looks at me, pouting her lips which makes me laugh out loud and I can't stop laughing when she joins me.   
Being drunk definitely doesn't help me calm down but I don't care and I order another whiskey when the waiter appears next to me. 

I do, however, notice the guys that entered earlier and are enjoying a few drinks themselves, look at us while Sophie and I are laughing and when I recognize them I almost choke on my drink.   
"Okay Sophie, holy fucking shit don't look at them. Don't show any reaction but a few meters to our left are sitting bangtan!"  
She looks at me and bursts out laughing   
"Yeah sure they are. I think you're more drunk than I thought. Maybe we should call it a night?!"  
"No dude I swear! Jin a"

"Hi ladies, mind if we join you?"  
Jin, who suddenly appeared next to Sophie asks.   
I am speechless when I notice Jimin and J-Hope standing behind him and all I can get myself to say is   
"Sure..."   
before I grab Sophie's hand and excuse us to the bathroom. 

"This is not happening!"  
She blurts out as soon as we're out of sight.   
I can't say anything and inhale deeply because I held my breath since the second Jin came over.   
I feel like I'm about to pass out and I run to the bathroom, Sophie behind me and slide down the wall as soon as we're inside.   
"No way, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be true"   
I know I look like a maniac, with my eyes wide open and a crazy smile on my face.   
I'm sure I look like the joker.   
"Okay, okay. What do we do. Oh god Chloé what do we do now?"   
I now wish I didn't drink as much because I feel like I'm about to throw up.   
I get up from the floor and shake my head before I go over to the sink to let ice cold water run over my wrists and, thankfully it helps clear my thoughts.   
"Okay. So first we have to go back now. I don't want them to think we're taking a shit."  
I can't help but laugh at my own words and I can see my friend relaxing a bit after seeing me being more calm.   
"Okay Sophie, breathe and try to look natural."   
I take her hand again and we're about to leave the bathroom when she suddenly pulls me back, showing me her wrist.   
"We are still wearing these indestructible paper bracelet things from the concerts!"  
"Oh fuck..."  
I think for a second before I say   
"Well, guess we have to be honest then. I mean it's kind of embarrassing but what else can we do. And, by the way, I think they can already tell that we know them by the way we reacted".   
Sophie shrugs her shoulders, agrees and we go back to the bar, holding hands, trying to stabilize our breathing. 

"Oh hey, there you are!"  
J-Hope says and smiles when we sit down in front of them.   
"Yeah, here we are."  
I try to give him a little, innocent smile but my mouth won't listen to my brain and I give him the biggest, most obvious "hey I'm a huge fan" smile which earns me a punch from Sophie.   
"Chloé!"   
She says but Hoseok just laughs   
"I see you're wearing concert bracelets. Don't tell me you went to our concert tonight?!"  
Jimin asks us and I look at Sophie and we both nod, my head turning bright red.   
"Wow, really? That's cool tho, don't be embarrassed about it!"  
Jin says and winks at me.   
Okay holy fuck Jin just winked at me I think and my face heads up even more. 

An hour has passed I am actually really comfortable around them.   
Unbelievably I don't even really think of them as idols or celebrities anymore and the boys seems to enjoy our company.   
We are all drunk at this point and after he winked at me earlier he started to, very obviously, flirt with me.   
I almost passed out when I came back from the bathroom the second time, this time I really had to pee and he gestured me to sit on his lap.   
But after two more drinks and getting to know them better, I relaxed and I even repositioned myself on his lap so I could reach his back and stroke it, which I have been doing for the last ten minutes now. 

It is one in the morning when Jin suddenly looks at me and nods his head towards the elevators.   
My hand stops stroking his back because I know exactly what he wants to ask me and I simply nod.   
My whole body starts tingling and I, again, get super embarrassed when he gets up and announces   
"We are leaving now".  
I actually can not believe he basically just told them that we are going to have sex and I turn my head to avoid looking at Jimin and J-Hope, searching for my friends eyes.   
When I find them she simply smirks at me and says   
"Okay then, have fun"  
And I would love to punch her right now but Jin pulls me away and when I turn my head to shoot her the most evil look, she winks at me and I can't help but give her a huge smile while I toss the keys across the room.   
I can't see if she caught them tho because Jim drags me inside the elevator and when the doors close and we are alone my hormones take over control and I turn around to face him. 

By the time he pushes the button for the 6th floor my hands already found their way to his perfectly shaped butt and my tongue is licking the spot behind his ear. 

FIRST FLOOR the elevator ladies voice says 

I gently bite his earlobe and let my tongue explore his outer ear. 

SECOND FLOOR 

I slide my hands under his shirt and run them across his bare back and finally, he responds by leaning his head, giving me easier access and I breathe in his ear while I place wet kisses on his neck before traveling down to his collarbone to taste the slightly salty skin. 

THIRD FLOOR

His warm hands find their way to my back and they slip under my jeans to squeeze my ass to which I respond by doing the same and my god, his ass feels amazing under my hands. 

FOURTH FLOOR 

My hands are now exploring his bare chest and his body starts moving forward until I hit the wall of the elevator, his hands now on my waist to guide me. And I'm breathing heavily when I feel his erect dick at my crotch. 

FIFTH FLOOR 

I remove my hands from his chest to reach down and I hear him grunt when I start rubbing his hard dick through his jeans.   
Our loud breathing fills the silence in the elevator and before the elevator lady can say sixth floor he pushes the stop button.   
I look at him, a confused look on my face but he simply says   
"Not yet"   
and crushes his lips on my mouth, forcing me to give his tongue access which I happily do.   
His hands in my hair, my hands behind his neck we taste each other's mouths, getting more and more aroused and he let's go of my head and places his hands on my thighs.   
I jump and he holds me in place while I lock my feet behind his back.   
Even though we are both wearing jeans my pussy immediately responds to his dick rubbing me by quickly pulsing, leading me to moan in his mouth.   
He dry humps me against the wall and I know I'm wet and I know I can't wait any longer but he suddenly let's go of me and I pout when my feet hit the ground.   
"Sorry Babe but if we don't want security to check on us we better leave"   
he laughs and grabs inside his pants to position his hard member so it's not visible for the people we might see when the doors open.   
I look at the mirrored wall to fix my hair a bit and try to catch my breath which seems rather impossible considering the fact that he rubbed my pussy with his dick just a second ago.  
All I want is to run to his room as quickly as possible but when the doors open, I freeze and gulp when I see Hoseok standing there, waiting for us. 

Don't ask me what's wrong with me but I look at Jin who looks at Hoseok and back at me and when he grabs my hand to pull me to his room I turn around to look at Hoseok   
"Are you coming or what?"  
I ask and I see the surprise on his face which quickly turns into a smirk.   
"Is that okay for you?"  
I ask Jin and I know it is because he stops walking and waits for him to catch up with us.   
When we continue our way to Jin's room, his hand still intertwined with mine, J-Hope walks behind me and grabs my butt and when I squeal in surprise I hear him laughing. 

We finally reach his room and Jin opens the door and enters, letting go of my hand, he disappears into the bathroom, leaving me and Hoseok alone.   
He is sill behind me but immediately spins me around to kiss me and his tongue is quicker than Jin's, not as sensual but more aggressive.   
I enjoy his kiss, I enjoy how different it is and I know that he is going to be rougher than Jin.   
My clit tingles in anticipation while I'm returning the kiss, being more aggressive myself this time.   
I quickly break the kiss to remove my shirt and unhook my bra.   
I can't wait, I need his hands to caress my tits and I moan when he bends forward to lick my already hard nipples.   
"God, baby"   
I sigh and pull him closer.   
His hands open the button of my jeans and he pulls down the zipper and I take a step back, forcing him to release my nipple with a plop, to step out of my jeans and underwear, now standing completely naked in front of him, except for my converse but when I reach down to get out of them he stops me and tells me to keep them on.   
He devours me with his eyes and I want him, I want them both.   
I get on my knees to remove his pants and he helps me and pulls down his pants and boxer briefs which he then tosses across the room.   
He is already a little hard but not hard enough so I wrap my hands and lips around his tip to start stroking and sucking it.   
He moans and while I keep making him rock hard he removes his shirt and shoes.   
He doesn't grab my head and let's me set the pace and I keep sucking him, tasting his salty pre cum when I suddenly feel something underneath me. 

I look down and see Jin's head trying to get between my legs and I spread them.   
He positions his face under my womanhood and my mouth let's go of Hoseok's cock to release a loud moan when his tongue licks my clit.   
My hands keep stroking the dick in front of my face but I can't continue sucking him with Jin's tongue sliding up and down my slit.  
My loud and J-Hope's quieter moans echo in the room and I start riding Jin's face, already dripping wet when he suddenly stops and mumbles something.   
I lift myself a little and he repeats   
"Do you have a piercing?"  
Hoseok's surprised eyes meet mine and I tell them that I do.   
"Hyung, get up, let me see!"   
he says and Jin gets up from the floor while J-Hope helps me up by grabbing my elbows.   
As soon as I am on my feet again I walk backwards until I feel the bed behind me and I sit down to crouch backwards to the middle of the bed and I, just now, see that Jin is already naked as well. 

Hoseok is the first one to move forward and he spreads my legs with his hands to inspect my pierced clit and while I'm looking at Jin, signaling him with my finger to join us, J-Hope pushes two fingers inside me.   
I hiss and grab Jin   
"Kneel over my head!"   
I order him and he obeys.   
I take his already hard cock and push it in my mouth while J-Hope is fingering me, now licking my pussy and pulling a little on my piercing at the same time.   
Jin is breathing heavily by the time I close my legs so Hoseok's skilled tongue has to let let go of my sensitive clit.   
I take Jin's leaking dick out of my mouth and look at the man between my legs.   
"Fuck me...now!"   
I say and get up from the bed. 

They follow me and I push Hoseok against the wall.   
Jin is standing behind me while I quickly lick J-Hope's closed mouth and tell him to lift me up which he does and I lock my feet behind his back.   
"Do you take the pill?"   
He asks me and as soon as I nod he shoves his cock inside me, making me moan loudly.   
He quickly kisses me again, mumbling   
"The other guys are in the rooms next to this"  
in my mouth but I don't care.   
I don't care if they hear me.   
He holds me as I'm sliding up and down on his dick in a fast pace.   
I'm about to lose my mind with his dick pleasuring my tight pussy and Jin's tongue licking all over my neck, his teeth biting me.   
I throw my head back and moan when Hoseok hisses   
"Oh fuck Chloé, you're so tight". 

"Ah fuck it"   
I hear Jin whisper in my ear and I am a little bit scared when I feel him positioning his dick under my entrance.   
J-Hope, who stops moving, looks just as surprised as me but he quickly lifts me up, his dick still inside, giving Jin his okay.   
"You ready baby?"  
The older one asks me and I whisper   
"Yes".   
He hold his cock with one hand, slowly pushing inside me.   
He is very gentle and careful and when I know I can take them both I let myself fall a bit and he quickly pushes inside me.   
I throw my head back and scream in pleasure when Hoseok starts moving me again, both of their cocks now fucking me.   
Jin doesn't have to move and simply stands behind me, biting my neck, moaning in my ear while the man in front of me lifts me up and down.   
I slightly lean back until I feel Jin's muscular chest against my back and I throw my hands behind me and grab his strong shoulders, leaving scratch marks with my finger nails, both of them fucking me roughly and in a fast pace.   
He reaches forward until he finds my tits and starts pinching and twisting my nipples.   
"Oh god, oh god yes. Keep fucking me like that"   
I scream when I feel that I'm about to cum and I think I can hear someone banging at the wall from the other side but I don't really hear anything anymore and I quickly lean forward to bury my face in Hoseok's neck when my walls clench around their dicks, my intense orgasm almost making me faint.   
"Hyung, pull out"   
I hear J-Hope saying.   
I feel Jin's dick pulling out and Hoseok let's out a few loud moans while he pushes himself deep and fast inside my pussy, releasing his load, completely filling me up.   
I'm exhausted and my legs can't hold my weight when he let's me down so I simply get on all fours and crawl to the middle of the room, his juices dripping out of me. 

I know we are not done yet and as soon as all of J-Hope's cum ran down my legs, Jin positions himself behind me and enters me with one quick move.   
While he pushes in and out, hitting my spot over and over again, J-Hope gets on his knees in front of me and I take his still semihard dick in my mouth.   
With every push by Jin I get moved forward, making it easy for me to suck J-Hope until I sucked him completely dry and he pulls his cock out of my mouth and gets up to lay down on his bed to watch us.   
Jin fucks me slower than Hoseok did, he shoves his dick deep inside me and I know I could cum again so I reach down to rub my clit and after a few seconds I feel the tingling sensation of another orgasm.   
When I cum for the second time, my arms simply give in.   
I can't scream anymore, I can't even moan.   
I simply whimper while my hole and clit pulse, this orgasm completely destroying me.   
He keeps fucking me for a few more minutes but I'm too exhausted to show any reaction besides the whimpers that leave my mouth.   
He feels amazing inside me and I hope he finishes quickly before he makes me cum a third time which would definitely make me pass out.   
His moans are quieter than J-Hope's were and when I force myself to look up I see a passed out Hoseok and smile.   
Jin's moans become louder, his thrusts get sloppier and he cums inside me before he pulls out.   
I look behind me and when our eyes meet we both start laughing, exhausted from the fucking and he helps me up. 

I am shaky but with his help I enter the bathroom to clean myself but when I grab some toilet paper he shakes his head, smiles at me and takes my hand to lead me to the shower.   
He steps behind me and when the warm water hits my body I immediately feel better.   
Jin splashes some shower gel in his hands and places them on my shoulders and when he starts massaging them, I can feel my tense muscles relaxing under his strong hands.   
I want to turn around to return the favor but he doesn't let me and just keeps massaging my whole body, washing me until I am completely relaxed.   
He helps me out of the shower and helps me dry myself with a towel before he does the same and after I'm dressed again I go over to Hoseok, who is still sleeping and place a kiss on his forehead.   
I don't want to wake him up because I know how tired and exhausted he must be, considering the fact that I can hardly keep my eyes open myself.   
Jin kisses me and we say good bye when I leave their room. 

I'm not sad or disappointed when I make my way to my room.   
I know very well that this won't happen again but it was amazing and I don't regret it one second.   
When I reach our floor with still shaking legs, one hand on the wall for support, I see our door room open and a very satisfied looking Jimin coming out, closing the door behind him. 

When he looks up and notices me basically wobbling, grabbing the wall for support, we grin at each other and once he reaches me, he laughs and says   
"Had a good night huh?"  
"I guess you could say that!"


	6. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Jin and J-hope chapter first!

WE ARE COMING TO FRANCE AGAIN! 

 

That was his text.   
I waited for 15 months to finally get these news and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I'm actually going to see him again, finally. 

 

"Okay then, have fun!"  
I tell Chloé and if looks could kill I'm sure I'd drop dead right here and now so I wink at her, hoping she'd forgive me later and I'm relieved when I see a huge smile spreading across her face before she tosses me our room keys and disappears in the elevator with Jin. 

It actually feels like a dream.   
I mean we just spend the night with BTS and it was actually chill and nice.   
I always made up scenarios like these with Chloé when we fangirled about the boys and we always got so excited just THINKING about talking to them.   
But now, that it's actually happening, it's not as hard to talk to them as I always thought it would be.   
They are just normal guys.   
And very funny and nice ones too. 

 

"Okay you two, have fun. I'm gonna go to sleep."   
Hoseok says and gets up from the armchair, waving at us.   
"It was really nice to meet you. I had a fun night."   
he smiles at me and turns around to leave me and Jimin alone. 

 

"So Jimin?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"  
I ask him, hoping he wouldn't think of me as an annoying fangirl but thankfully he just smiles and nods.   
"Let's order another drink first"  
He raises his hand to give the waiter a signal that we'd like to get more drinks and we order two beers.   
I'm actually quite tipsy already and normally I would stop drinking now to not seem like a girl that likes to get wasted but since Jimin is tipsy himself I figure it wouldn't hurt anyone.   
"So what do you want to know?"   
He asks me with the beer in his hand.   
"So, how is it to be in BTS? I'm not asking for you to spill any secrets"  
I laugh  
"Just like in general. If you can be honest then please be. You can trust me!"  
He smiles again and I think he believes me.   
"How it is being in bangtan? It's a dream come true honestly. It's amazing and fun but harder than I could've ever imagined. We barely get any free time and even if we do we usually are not allowed to spend it outside with other people. There are just too many fans and paparazzi everywhere. That's what bothers me the most. I love meeting fans but the problem is that if they spot us outside they tell other people and more and more fans gather around us, making it impossible to do anything or go anywhere so we have to leave and get back to the dorm. "  
"I understand. That must be really hard. I wouldn't even have talked to you guys if I'd seen you somewhere. I mean you're still normal people. Plus I would've been way too shy to talk to you. But how come you can just hang out here tonight? Without security as well?"  
"Well you can't look inside the hotel from outside and we have security outside the door so no one can come in except for people that made reservations"   
"Oh okay. Well that's cool. At least you have some privacy tonight and some free time"   
He smiles at my words and shows me his cute eyesmile that always makes me weak. 

We continue talking for a few minutes and after finishing our beers we agree on continuing our conversation in my room since it's really late already and the waiter told us a few minutes ago that the bar would close soon.   
Usually I wouldn't just take a guy to my room but I know I can trust Jimin and for some reason I feel like our connection is already too strong to just have a one night stand.   
I know it may seem crazy that I feel this way considering we just met tonight but I never thought of him as a guy who likes to just fuck around. 

"Would you give me your number? I can't follow you on Twitter because fans would find out and would want to know who you are."  
He asks me two hours later and I happily smile at him before I give it to him. 

We spend the whole night talking and I've never felt happier.   
He really is the way he is portrayed in the media.   
He was nice and cute and we smiled and laughed a lot and not once did he try to make a move which I appreciated.   
Not that I don't like him but I honestly like him a bit too much so I would probably have rejected him.   
He told me so much about his family and his little brother and I told him all about my life.   
We talked about friendship and our friends and I learned a lot about bangtan and I'm just happy I met him. 

"I don't want you to leave..."  
I tell him because I know he has to leave and I don't know if I will ever see him again.   
"And I don't want to leave but I have to. And I have your number now so we can keep in contact and when we come back to France we can meet again. I don't know when that will be tho."  
He looks as sad as I feel but the thought of him actually considering meeting me again makes me instantly feel better.   
We are sitting on the bed and I want to walk him to the door when he stands up but he shakes his head when he notices.   
"No, stay!"   
Jimin says while he is slowly bending forward and I hold my breath, mentally preparing myself for what's about to happen and when I feel his thick, juicy, delicious lips on mine my head spins and my heart races.   
"See you..."   
He says and when I come back to my senses I notice that he's gone and that my fingers are touching my lips.   
The kiss was over too soon but it left my lips and heart burning for more. 

 

This was 15 months ago!   
And he kept his word.   
We talked on the phone and texted each other almost every day and we became friends, good friends.   
He was the first person I called on New Year's Eve when I was at a party with Chloé and she teased me for it all night.   
Of course Chloé knows everything and I know everything that had happened between her, J-Hope and Jin.   
When she told me I couldn't believe it at first.   
I mean I knew that she would have sex with Jin but I was shocked when she told me that J-Hope joined them.   
She was not like that usually but I couldn't judge her for taking the chance and her telling me everything in detail was quite exciting. 

She was really happy for me when I told her about Jimin but she was very skeptical as well and I couldn't blame her.   
I mean who would've thought that I would actually still be in contact with Jimin after more than a year but she changed her mind after realizing that he cared about me and now, well, it's just as if Jimin is a friend.   
She talked to him herself before, when I was in her bathroom and he called me and they like each other as well.   
She told me later that the other guys were with Jimin when he called and that he put her on speaker so she could greet them.   
It made me laugh out loud when she told me about how she mentioned J-Hope and Jin specifically when she greeted them and that Hoseok laughed and greeted her back and told her that Jin was flustered.   
She didn't keep in contact with them however and she still complains about it sometimes but she always says that she knew they wouldn't.   
"Maybe I should've been like you. All cute and shy but I just couldn't hold back and neither could they."   
She often says. 

But today is the day.   
Today is the day I will finally meet him again.   
Even though we never talked about the kiss or what we feel for each other, I'm still affected by it.   
It still makes me giggle like a school girl and my cheeks burn when I think back at how perfect his lips felt on mine and I, secretly, hope he feels the same way. 

It's been three months since I received his text that changed everything and I can't believe the day has finally come.   
"I hope you will like it."   
I think while I'm brushing my bob.   
I cut my long brown hair and I'm not sure how he will feel about it because he once told me that he loves my hair.   
I am so excited to see him again, to see if he has changed.   
Will it be awkward?   
You know when you have a friend that moves somewhere far away and you can't see them for a very long time?   
That's what it feels like. 

He invited me to their concert and told me to come an hour before the concert starts.   
He said he would pick me up at the back entrance so now I'm standing here, phone in my hand, ready to text him that I've arrived.   
I'M HERE!   
I text him and light the cigarette Chloé gave me before I left.   
I'm not really a smoker but just sometimes, when I'm too nervous or excited I smoke and I mean if seeing Jimin again is not a good enough reason to feel like that then I don't know.   
OKAY SORRY A SECURITY GUARD WILL PICK YOU UP AND BRING YOU TO OUR CHANGING ROOM. WE ARE STILL HAVING A LITTLE TEAM MEETING WITH THE OTHER GUYS.   
I read his text and quickly finish smoking and a second later some huge guy comes out of the entrance and escorts me inside.    
With every step I get more excited and when he leaves me in front of their changing room I feel like I'm about to pass out.   
My fave is burning and I feel tears in my eyes.   
I am just so excited and happy and nervous and I try to calm down but I can't so I grab the door handle and open the door. 

I see his eyes.   
The first thing I see are his eyes.   
So cute and beautiful and dark.   
I don't notice anything around me when my feet start moving and I run, run towards him, run towards his smiling face and his opened arms and I throw myself in his embrace, tears streaming down my face.   
My heart explodes at the feeling of his perfectly shaped body touching mine, his arms wrapped around me and his chin on top of my head.   
I inhale his scent and close my eyes, realizing how much I've missed it.   
His beautiful voice is whispering all kinds of things.   
How much he missed me.   
How happy he is to see me and that I should stop crying.   
But I can't.   
I don't know why I thought anything had maybe changed for the worse since the last time.   
I feel how strong our bond is and for some reason, I know he feels the same.   
He pets my head and strokes my hair and I feel him whispering how much he likes it and it makes me smile while more tears stream down my face.   
When I finally open my eyes and scan the room, I see that we are alone.   
I'm relieved no one sees me like that. 

I finally look up to him and clear my throat before I wipe my tears away.   
"I missed you so much Jimin!"  
"I missed you too babe"   
He says, making my heart stumble at the use of the nickname he gave me some time ago.   
Just now do I notice the tears in his eyes and when he closes them a single tear rolls down his cheek.   
He hugs me again tightly but I break the hug to wipe his tear away and I step on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.   
I grab his face with my hands and tell him how beautiful he is and he gives me his eyesmile, that I have missed so much and I smile back. 

I thought about our kiss for the past 15 months and I thought about if I would kiss him if we meet again and I felt so anxious about it but now, that he really is standing in front of me again, I know it is right so I lift my head to look in his eyes as I reach my head and, as if we're one, he bends down at the same time until our lips meet.   
And it is even better than the last time.   
It feels right and when I open my mouth he gently slides his tongue in to massage mine and I return the kiss.   
I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands slip under my shirt to stroke my neck, sending shivers over my body and I know it is going to happen now.   
I don't want to hold back or wait another year and when his fingers unhook my bra I know he doesn't want to wait either.   
We barely even talked since I stepped into the room but now is not the time for words.   
We will have plenty of time to talk later, all I want now is his body on top of mine, his hands to caress every inch of my body. 

I let go of his neck and take the end of his shirt in my hands to reveal his upper body and I hold my breath when I see his perfectly shaped chest.   
It's not muscular but perfect and I force my lips to let go of his, to kiss his body.   
I feel him holding his breath when I lick it, kiss it, leaving pink lipstick marks on his chest.   
I let my lips travel upwards to his neck and ears and he quickly releases his breath when I gently bite his neck, my fingers running through his orange hair and I only let go to take off my shirt and bra.   
His hands travel over my body, inspecting my tummy and back until he finds my small breasts and he strokes my nipples with his thumb, leading me to stop kissing his neck to release a small moan.   
He took the opportunity to focus his attention fully on my body as he is now licking my nipple, sucking it in his mouth with his thick lips just to gently bite it to hold it in place while his tongue draws perfect, wet circles on it. 

I moan louder and lower my hands to open his pants and we both bend down a bit so he doesn't have to release my nipple while he takes them off.   
When I feel my fingers meeting his hard dick I moan again before I start stroking it, focusing completely on giving him the most pleasure and when I fasten my pace he releases my nipple to hiss.   
When he takes off my pants and underwear I have to let go of his cock which is probably not that bad because I don't think he could've hold it back for much longer.   
When we are both naked, I take a step back to look at him and I don't feel ashamed or embarrassed when I see him doing the same.   
I trust him and when I notice him biting his lips, I know he likes what he sees which turns me on even more.   
"God, babe..."   
I whisper and quickly take a step forward to kiss him again. 

He is beautiful.   
Everything about him is beautiful and his body is perfect and I grab his big butt and squeeze it which makes him giggle under my kiss.   
He grabs and squeezes my butt in return, making me smile at how playful he is but my smile quickly turns into a moan when his fingers suddenly find my pussy.   
They, very quickly, slide in between my slit and immediately find my clit.   
"So wet!"   
He mumbles in my neck which makes my pussy tingle.   
I know it won't take me long to cum if he keeps rubbing my clit and I quickly look around and see the make up table at the wall. 

I move forward, forcing him to take a few steps back until we reach it and I spin us around to sit on it.   
He looks at me and smiles before I position myself on the table to give him better access and I think my wetness is gonna drip and leave a puddle on the table when he finally enters me.   
I hug him and throw my head back, moaning loudly at the feeling of his cock slowly sliding in and out of me.   
He is gentle but pushes in so deeply that it drives me crazy and I wrap my legs around him to adjust to his pace and he moans my name.   
"I waited so long for this."   
He whispers before he pushes in again and my hands grip his hair.   
I moan again before I lick and bite his neck and ear, leading to him moaning louder and faster.   
He keeps fucking me, a little faster now but still gentle, pleasuring me while my moans become sloppier and louder.   
"Oh god baby, I'm cumming. Oh god..."   
I yell and throw my body back so that I'm laying on the table and his thrusts become harder and even deeper than before until I finally reach my climax, my whole body shivers and the muscles in my right leg twitch while he is holding them.   
My orgasm lasts for, what feels like minutes and I keep moaning and my body keeps twitching and when I am finally finished he looks at me, his eyes full of emotions.   
"You look so beautiful!"   
He whispers before he roughly grips my waist to fuck me hard, making me hiss in surprise and he quickly reached his orgasm as well.   
He moans and pulls out to cum all over my pussy and stomach and he lets himself fall on top of me out of exhaustion, almost crushing me but I don't care.  
I've never felt happier or more satisfied in my life and I gently stroke his back with my fingernails which he answers which some grunting noises, making me laugh silently. 

 

A few minutes later we're dressed again, Jimin already in his stage outfit while I'm answering an incoming phone call.  

"Hey Sophie, you told me to immediately tell you as soon as there is a job for you at our company in Seoul, although I still don't understand why you would want to go there but anyway, there is one for you now. Do you want to talk to someone there or..."

"I take it!"   
I quickly interrupt my boss.   
"Are you sure? You don't even want to talk to the CEO there first?"  
"NO! I take it!"  
I say and hang up. 

 

"Baby..."  
Jimin says after the concert, his face all sweaty.   
"Yes?"  
"I...I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to wait a year again before I can see you!"   
I see tears welling up in his eyes while he talks to me, his voice sounding so sad and broken. 

A huge smile spreads across my face when I can finally, after being separated for so long, assure him   
"You don't have to baby, you don't have to wait ever again!"


	7. Hoseok

Almost two years. It has been almost two years since I last saw him. My best friend, the love of my life. I get teary eyed as I am getting ready to welcome him back home after he had served for our country in the military. Of course I could have seen him during that time but he did not want to see me. Not because he did not miss me but because he said he would not know how to let me go again. 

 

 

And so I am standing in front of our dresser to pick something nice to wear and I am feeling incredibly guilty because when his best friend just called me to tell me they were on their way he had asked what I was doing and I told him that I was standing in front of my dresser. My dresser, not our dresser and now that I am thinking about it I had somewhat gotten used to living alone. When it used to be our home before, it is my home now. And I think that is because a part of me has yet to comprehend that he is actually coming back and that he won't leave again. 

As I am spreading lotion all over my body to make my freshly shaved skin even smoother I look at the photographs on my bed side table next to the bed that had felt a little too big, a little too empty for the past 21 months. 21 months from which I had spent the first half fighting with insomnia every night because I was so worried about him. He has always been a sensitive man although he had a whole other side to him as well. But I just could not sleep in peace for a long time, knowing that he was out there, in a bed that felt so wrong without him next to me. 

The photo that first catches my eye, as usual, is one of him smiling for the camera,  some street lights in the background. I took it after we had dated for a few months when we were out somewhere in the city. I remember him protesting a little bit because I demanded a photo where he smiled and showed his dimples which he felt a little uncomfortable with. Only later did I find out that he actually enjoyed using them against me whenever we had an argument. 

My heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing that smile again in a few moments and I rush to the dresser to throw on the new white lingerie I bought for him and the pastel pink dress which I knew he loved ever since I had worn it for our first date. I let my shiny, black hair fall over my shoulders and the few subtle waves I had managed to create with a curling iron tickle my shoulders.   
Before I can put on some heels I hear a knock at the door and I am confused because he has a key for the apartment so there is no reason for him to knock. I ignore it as I am busy with trying to find his favorite heels in my mess of a shoe corner in the bedroom. I became a lot messier after I had lived alone for that long and I mentally curse myself for it when I hear the door open and I jump a little as the sound of someone entering the apartment is so unfamiliar. 

 

 

"Suji?"

I hear his voice ringing in my ears and I am getting anxious for some reason. 

I had dreamed of this moment for so long and I had always imagined myself waiting at the door in my perfect outfit, running into his open arms, crying as he tells me how much he loves me. The fact that this is so different from what I imagined throws me off and I almost start crying because I could not find the stupid shoes in time. I wanted this moment to be perfect and I am feeling like I ruined it. 

"Suji!" 

He says and I know he spotted me.   
I also know exactly how he is standing in the door frame, slightly leaning against it and I eventually do start crying when I turn around to find him standing there just as I thought. 

"Hey baby..."

I mumble and everything is finally the way I had always imagined it as I am finding myself sobbing against his slim figure, my head pressed against his chest which is noticeably more muscular than it used to be. 

 

I am not sure if you can fall in love again with someone you are already in love with but it feels just like that. Maybe I had stopped loving him at some point and I did not realize it but right now that does not matter. All that matters is that he is here, with me, holding me as we are both crying. 

 

"You look so perfect baby, god you smell so good."

He says and buries his nose in my hair which is still a little warm from the curling iron and I close my eyes. We continue to stand like this for a moment until we simultaneously look at each other and the kiss that follows feels like our first kiss, it feels like I am a teenager again. It is soft and sweet and when we break the kiss I remember the lasagna I have in the oven so I hurry to the kitchen, his familiar laugh behind me following me and suddenly I am not worrying about being barefoot no more. 

"Why don't you sit down."

I point at the table behind me as I am bending down to take the hot meal out of the oven and my mouth starts watering. 

"It smells delicious."

Hoseok says and I nod. 

"I bet it tastes amazing!"

I reply and a second later I can feel him behind me, his following words causing me to tightly grip the kitchen counter. 

"I bet...but it's not the taste I'm craving to feel on my tongue right now..."

 

 

The lasagna is long forgotten when he squats behind me to bring his nose close to my pussy. When he breathes in my scent and mumbles some words of approval I feel arousal awakening in every fiber of my being. 

I stick my ass out to give him easy access and it feels so familiar yet so new when his pointer finger slides my panties to the side before following my slit until he reaches my entrance.   
He does not hesitate to remind me of how well he knows me and pushes two fingers inside me the way I like it. His fingers still inside of me he tells me to face him, so I turn around, lifting one leg over his head which leads to his fingers unintentionally move and I sharply inhale between my teeth as he hits my spot. 

"Ride them baby."

He whispers and watches me for a few minutes when I start moving up and down, pleasuring myself with his fingers before he pulls them out. 

"Delicious..."

He smirks and looks up to me as his fingers disappear from my vagina just to reappear when he sticks them inside his mouth. The sight of him doing that causing me to moan. 

"Kiss me!"

My voice is merely a whisper, my eyes begging him to kiss me which he does with full force.   
Tasting myself on his warm tongue turns me on so much that I immediately start opening his zipper. 

He is already ready for me but I still get on my knees as I free his dick. He grabs my head when I suck his balls into my mouth and I can feel them pulsing on my tongue as I tease them. 

"Suck it..."

Hoseok moans and when I look up I see his closed eyes and his open mouth. I have always loved watching him when I suck his dick as his facial expressions are so rewarding. I am not disappointed when I lick my way from his balls all the way to his top while watching him before I give him what he asked for. 

His fingers on my head grip my hair a little tighter every time his dick disappears in my mouth and he almost looks like he is in pain which causes my asshole to clench. 

I continue doing this for only a few seconds before he pulls me back up. 

"I won't last long today baby."

He sounds a little apologetic but I can only think about his cock and he quickly turns me around to enter me from behind and we moan out loud in unison when he does so. 

"You feel so good inside of me..."

I am whispering, his warm breath in my ear while he slowly but not too slowly pushes himself all the way inside, his fingers already searching for my clit and I slide the front of my panties to the side. 

His skilled fingers find my sensitive spot a second later and I can barely manage to stay on my legs when he uses his ring and middle finger to apply a little bit of pressure while massaging me. I am so wet by now that he has to increase the pressure to prevent his fingers from just slipping all over the place which makes my walls throb rhythmically soon after. 

"Shit baby..."

He whimpers and I can feel him fill me up as his thrusts become sloppier and harder and he lets go of my clit to hold onto my hips to push and pull them the way he needs them to. 

"Please keep going...oh god keep going baby make me cum..."

I am pleading, almost begging him because I know he can not go for a second round right after he finishes and he continues to fuck me. 

Hoseok knows what is coming so he takes a step back, still deep inside of me, so I can bend over in a 90 degree angle, pushing my ass up.   
Little moaning screams escape my throat as he hits the perfect spot a few times until I make a mess when my juices squirt out of me and by the way he moans a little too loud I can tell that he orgasms a second time. 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, after we finished cleaning the kitchen and watched a movie together, I watch him as he is soundly asleep next to me.   
My thoughts are running and I am torn inside and although I knew this would happen I hate myself. 

As I am watching the sun slowly rise on the horizon I keep thinking about what to do, what to tell him and how I can continue on, pretending everything is fine. 

If he would know I developed feelings for his best friend during those long months in which he served so bravely for our country he would be broken.   
If he would find out that I had sex with his best friend he would be destroyed and I can never let that happen. 

I turn around to look at him, at the man I had betrayed and I start crying. As much as I am hating myself, what really breaks me is that after all this time, with him next to me, the bed finally feels familiar again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments and don't forget to vote <3 
> 
> Til Next Time 
> 
> P.s. A second part to this story? Who is the mysterious best friend? How did this happen? Maybe the first time they had sex? Let me know what you think ;)


	8. Mino and Taehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this probably like a year ago when Taehyun was still y'know there so I hope that this is enjoyable for you despite the current situation (if you're an incle) <3 also I should tell you before that this is the only smut in which the guys are a couple and do a little something, no sex tho.   
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think about my personal favorite one shot ;)

"A threesome? Are you fucking crazy Taehyun?"  
She laughed and punched her best friend. 

"Well why not? I mean you're our best friend and I really want to fuck a girl again and Mino would like to try it since he's never had sexy with a girl before. It's been so long...c'mon Nina, what could go wrong?"  
Taehyun was drunk already so he slurred his words, making her think that he was kidding when in fact he was dead serious. 

 

Nina had lived in Seoul for most of her life before she moved to Germany two years ago. They had met when they both attended middle school together and they've been best friends ever since.  
She had stayed by his side and supported him when he realized he was bisexual and when he met Mino and joined YG she was always there and cheered for him.  
She became friends with his boyfriend not long after he met him and, well that's how they became best friends and now the three of them were basically inseparable.  
Although Nina knew the other members as well, especially since she always stayed at their dorm when she visited her friends during every college break she never became close friends with them.  
They liked each other but that was basically it. 

 

"Stop joking around...Mino why don't you say something?"  
She suddenly shifted her attention to the black haired man to her left who quickly looked at his boyfriend to avoid eye contact with her. 

"Ummm, well y'know he's actually being serious"  
He could feel his cheeks blushing and hated himself for it. 

 

He was never the shy guy, usually Taehyun was the one that had trouble with coming out of his shell.  
Why was he being like that all of a sudden?  
But he knew why he was being so shy.  
He was a virgin.  
Well not really but he was a virgin as in he had never had sex with a girl before although all three of them knew that he'd been interested in girls before and he had some experience because he only ever dated girls before Taehyun but sex, well that was a different story. 

 

"Wait, so you're actually asking me to have sex with you guys? For real?"  
Nina was still laughing about how ridiculous this situation was. 

She had never even thought about having sex with one of them.  
Both of them were really attractive, fucking hot actually but she just never thought about them in that way. 

Mino finally managed to look her in the eyes  
"Yes, we are asking you for real. I really want to try it out and Taehyun kept talking about how much he wants to fuck a girl again but we are both not really happy at the thought of the other one just fucking a random girl. I mean we're a couple after all and you were the only one that came to mind when we talked about it. You're the only girl we know that wouldn't be too shy about it and we know that it's not gonna affect our friendship y'know".  
He took a deep breath after saying all that without breathing and sipped on his whiskey. 

As drunk as she was, as open minded as she was, this was still a shock.  
"But I mean I have never thought about you guys like that. Sure you're ridiculously handsome but I don't even know if we could turn each other on". 

"You could turn ME on!"  
She heard the platinum blonde guy whispering next to her. 

"What?"

"I said you could turn me on!"

Other girls would've probably screamed at his words but she just snorted.  
"Yeah sure. How would you know huh?"

He didn't have a chance to answer because she got up and walked over to the bar to order another round. 

 

"Mino!"

"Hmm?"

"I think you have to prove that we can turn her on."  
He giggled at Mino's raised eyebrows. 

"What now? Here?"

"Why not? No one is watching us. Just be subtle about it. Like turn her on and then just leave and come back."

"And you're really okay with this? I mean once Nina agrees there's no going back."

"Mino, we talked about this so many times before. We both know we love each other and we both trust each other plus she is our best friend and don't even try to pretend that you don't think she's hot. I've noticed you staring at her ass when she just walked away."

He finished his beer and enjoyed how Mino's expression changed from that of an insecure teenager to that of a determined man. 

"I love you babe but you are so evil."  
He smirked as his eyes seemed to turn darker than they already were, before he got up. 

She felt his hands before she could sense his presence and she knew who it was so she didn't even turn around.  
Instead she laughed out loud at the attempt of her friend grabbing her ass. 

"Mino stop that!"  
She was still laughing and shook her head, trying to get his mouth away from her neck, when he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive spot. 

"Why?"  
He said but she couldn't answer. 

His breath tickled her so much that her whole body turned and twisted while she was squealing. 

"STOP THAT!"  
She laughed and tried her best to don't attract any attention and when she took the tray with their drinks she quickly said  
"Oh my god someone's watching us". 

His hands let go of her and he quickly stepped back, his eyes scanning the bar.  
Nina flipped him off and laughed before returning to their seats. 

"Idiot"  
He heard her say before realizing that, obviously, no one had watched them. 

 

As the night went on they got more drunk, laughed more and Nina had basically forgotten about their request when they decided to call it a night but when they exited the bar, their arms linked, Nina in the middle she giggled and said  
"Okay!"

Taehyun's head slowly turned so he could look at her.  
"Okay what?"

"Okay let's fuck!"

"Are you serious?"  
Mino asked and laughed because they were just too drunk to talk seriously about this. 

"Yeah. Why not? I'm drunk and horny so let's just try it."

"Fuck yes."  
Taehyun said and slapped her ass as she was getting in the car and quickly exchanged glances with his lover, who seemed rather satisfied, before they entered the car as well. 

"Excuse me, could you please wear headphones until we're home?"  
Mino asked their driver who just smirked and nodded before doing as he was told. 

 

As soon as he did Mino's hands were on Nina's right thigh and his mouth was on her ear, nibbling her soft skin, making her squeal again and he grinned while leaving wet trails with his tongue.  
She got used to his tongue on her skin after a few seconds so she just focused on how she felt, getting touched by him like that and fuck she liked it. She loved it and she knew that this was going to be a good night.  
Taehyun just observed her, took in all of her movements to see how she reacted to his boyfriends' touches.  
He didn't want to pressure her so all he did was play with her hair, something he always did and he knew calmed her down.  
After she stopped giggling he noticed Mino's hand traveling upwards on her thigh, making her shiver. It was just the split of a second but Taehyun know knew for sure that she enjoyed it so he just smiled before lowering his head to kiss the other side of her neck. 

She shivered when Mino started moving his hand and a second later she felt Taehyun's soft and warm lips on her skin.  
She giggled again and turned her head, forcing Taehyun to let go of her neck and when he did she grabbed his face with both of her hands.  
She looked him in the eyes and slowly closed the distance between their faces.  
This was all so weird and she stopped before their lips met and threw her head back, letting out a loud laugh and Taehyun couldn't help but join her.  
He, however, didn't wait for her to stop and grabbed her head to passionately kiss her and God, did he miss the feeling of a girls tongue dancing with his', he thought when she immediately opened her mouth to welcome him.  
He sure was lucky to have a guy like Mino by his side, a man who understood and accepted him completely and he broke the kiss with her to grab his boyfriends chin before shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

Mino's hands were still on her upper thigh when his blonde man kissed him.  
Since Taehyun had been the one to suggest the threesome he wasn't quite sure about it but then he felt something warm on his crotch.  
He didn't want to stop the make out session with his man at first but when he suddenly felt a tiny, warm hand inside his pants he broke the kiss and sharply inhaled his breath when her searching fingers found his dick.  
It felt so unfamiliar even though other girls had given him a handjob before.  
It's been so long that he almost forgot how different the hands of girls felt like.  
He noticed Taehyun grinning at the sight of him enjoying her touch but he felt a little guilty about being the only one getting his dick massaged so he took Nina's other hand and placed it on Taehyun's crotch as well and she understood and her small hand made its way into his boyfriends jeans. 

Nina was too busy making the two dicks in her hands hard and now also kissing and biting Taehyun's neck to notice the little staring contest that was going on between the guys.  
Taehyun found it rather funny how Mino, so obviously, had to use all the strength he had to not breathe faster and close his eyes in pleasure but he, for sure wouldn't lose this game so he just stayed still, not moving a single inch while Nina was busy leaving marks all over his neck and massaging his dick as good as she could with his jeans still on.  
He smirked at his boyfriend who just smirked back.  
And, to show Mino that he was not gonna lose, he calmly reached inside his bag to take out a cigarette. 

Mino knew for sure how much Taehyun enjoyed her touch because he could see the desire in his eyes as he was smoking his cigarette.  
He really had to try very hard to not laugh at the sight of his, obviously very turned on, man who was still trying his best to keep his facial expressions and breathing under control.  
Since Nina couldn't move her hands freely it took a while for them to get hard but when they finally were she could feel how different their dicks were.  
Taehyun's was smaller and not as thick, he definitely wasn't small but actually perfect size in her opinion.  
Mino's on the other hand was thick and veiny.  
She gulped at the thought of them both fucking her later but before she could even really worry about it she felt Mino's hand on her clothed core.  
She had no idea she would be so sensitive but it had been a while for her and his hands on her most sensitive spot resulted in her exhaling her breath quickly on Taehyun's neck.  
She heard him moan and heard Mino's laugh immediately after that but he only got a  
"Fuck it"  
In return from Taehyun.  
She had no idea what was going on because her eyes had been closed this whole time so she released her blonde haired friends neck just to find him with his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the work her hands were doing while Mino was watching him, smirking but also breathing faster than normal. 

Taehyun didn't care that he had lost. He just enjoyed the feeling of a girls hands on his dick again but too soon the driver honked, making them all jump and he was a little disappointed when Nina's hands slipped out of his pants.  
He opened his eyes to find the car standing in front of their dorm.  
"WE'VE ARRIVED!"  
The driver shouted over the loud music in his ears and he heard Nina and Mino laughing.  
He quickly checked if they looked presentable again before tapping the drivers shoulders who then turned his iPod off and Taehyun thanked him before they all got out of the car. 

 

"That was hot."  
Nina laughed when they walked inside the dorm and Mino just slapped her ass in return, making Taehyun laugh.  
"Do you guys have alcohol in the fridge?"  
She asked them and entered the kitchen, leaving the two guys alone in the corridor. 

Mino didn't say anything but just pushed Taehyun against the wall and the younger one jumped and wrapped his legs around Mino's hips.  
Even through their pants they could both feel the other ones, still very obvious, erection. 

"You were right. That WAS a good idea!"  
He said while carrying Taehyun inside his bedroom, getting a  
"Sure I was right. I'm always right"  
and a laugh in return, before he dropped the man on his bed. 

They were still horny but since Nina seemed to took forever to find alcohol, the mood was gone and they had decided, before this night, that they wouldn't have fun with each other because the whole point of this night was to have sex with a girl.  
Mino lit two cigarettes and inhaled their smoke before giving one to the other man.  
Nina entered with a bottle of champagne that was left over from Jinwoo's birthday earlier this week.  
She didn't even bother bringing glasses but was obviously unable to open the bottle so Mino quickly got up and handed her his cigarette while he opened it. 

"Thanks dude."  
She said when she sat down next to Taehyun and smoked Mino's cigarette.  
After they all drank a few sips from the bottle Nina asked  
"Soooo, how are we gonna do this now?"

Taehyun let out a sigh seeing that nothing had changed.  
It would've seemed weird to other people that they were just casually talking about it but it was normal for them to be upfront with each other. 

"Mino?"  
Taehyun asked, waiting for his boyfriend to answer the question. 

"Just go for it. I'll just watch first!".

As soon as Nina had entered the room his confidence was gone.  
He was inexperienced and wanted to observe first to not make any mistakes. 

"Okay friend, give me the bottle then. I'm about to fuck my best friend y'all can you believe?"  
She laughed and drank from the bottle. 

"Was my kiss so bad?"

"No but you didn't do anything else did you? So let's see how much you remember from your "wild days".

Taehyun smirked at her in the most annoying way possible and when Nina rolled her eyes so hard she could almost see her brain Mino laughed so hard he slapped his thighs.  
They all knew Taehyun had never had any "wild days" he just liked to pretend that he did. 

 

The mood quickly changed however, when Taehyun's mouth attacked her, his roughness surprising her and he bit her lip just as if to show her who had the upper hand.  
He threw himself on her and her head almost hid the bedhead when she fell back onto the sheets.  
While she instantly opened her legs so he could comfortably lay on top of her she felt the tingling sensation between her legs kicking in as well as the alcohol she just drank when his boner touched her clothed pussy.  
She threw her legs around his ass to press his crotch closer on her and immediately started moving her hips to rub herself on him to which he answered with silently moaning in her mouth. 

They were all over each other.  
What they did was not even kissing anymore.  
They were so horny for each other that they basically devoured each other's mouth, both of their hips moving rhythmically to their loud breathing and Mino was so turned on by the sight of it that he felt his boner growing as he took sips from the bottle while smoking another cigarette. 

"Oh fuck tae, get these stupid fucking clothes off!"  
Nina suddenly said, pushing him away, while she undressed in the speed of light.  
By the time Taehyun just started taking his shirt off, her shirt and bra were already somewhere on the floor as were her shoes and socks. 

 

He was taking too long and she was too horny to wait any longer so she quickly got up and walked over to the armchair to take the half empty champagne bottle out of Mino's hands. 

"Kiss me!"  
She said and he instantly obeyed, pulling her down and crashing his lips on her soft mouth while she spread her legs to sit on his lap.  
His kisses were more careful than Taehyun's but she enjoyed them just as much. 

"Take your pants off!"  
She heard Taehyun say and when she broke the kiss to turn around he was sitting on edge of the bed, naked, his hard dick in his hand.  
She laughed and got up. 

 

"Help me!"  
She walked over to him, the bottle of champagne still in her hand and he opened her belt and buttons and pulled her pants down, as well as her underwear so she was completely naked in front of him while she stepped out of her pants, kicking them somewhere unimportant.  
She looked down and bit her lip at the sight of his perfectly sized cock but before she could kiss him he stopped her. 

"No I want to watch you two some more."  
He smirked and she winked before turning around to the, still fully clothed, Mino whose huge bulge looked more than ready to fuck. 

 

She was so confident in the way she walked over to him, naked, leaving Taehyun to himself who seemed to really enjoy watching the two of them.  
The way she held the bottle of champagne in her hand and smirked at him made him feel like he would explode at any second. 

When she reached him she sat back down on his lap, legs spread and her pussy fully exposed to his crotch before she started to move.  
Mino observed her beautiful tits slowly bouncing up and down a little and she told him to lick her nipples so he did.  
She placed the bottle on the small table next to them and started moving faster, even more turned on by Taehyun's almost silent moans.  
Her nipples got hard inside his mouth and when he started biting them softly she let out her first moan and Mino thought it was, besides Taehyun's moans, the second best sound he had ever heard and vindicated by her moan he reached down with his hand until he found her womanhood. 

She kissed him and reached down as well to guide him until he found her clit and she guided his thumb to show him how she liked it.  
She moaned in his mouth when he started massaging her clit the way she showed him to and released his mouth to arch her back after a few seconds.  
"Oh god Mino"  
She moaned and he attacked her neck, bit it, sucked in her soft skin to leave hickeys all over her neck and tits and her juices left trails all over Mino's clothed dick.  
"Fuck, not yet"  
She said and quickly got up when she started feeling her core heating up, Mino's touch almost making her body shiver. 

 

"Join us whenever you want!"  
She told him before she returned to Taehyun who was not massaging his dick anymore. 

He had stopped doing that after Mino had started fingering her, he was already getting horny enough at the sight of that so his cock really had not needed any extra attention. 

Mino and her little session had been quite passionate but she wanted to fuck so without any warning she sat down on Taehyun's lap and positioned his dick right under her entrance before lowering herself a little, taking just a few centimeters in which made her whole body shiver. 

This had always been her favorite part, the first time a cock enters her was always the moment that made her lose her mind.  
The feeling of a man pushing in her tight and wet cunt for the first time, widening her, filling her, had always made her scream in pleasure and Taehyun knew about that so he teased her, pulled out to push himself in again, just a few centimeters. 

He enjoyed how he was in complete control of her, he enjoyed how she scratched his back, making him hiss in pain, he enjoyed the feeling of a wet pussy at the tip of his dick just waiting for him to widen her more and more as he pushed in deeper in that warm core. 

"God Taehyun please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard..."  
She whimpered and his hips quickly moved up, his member finally pushing in all the way and while she screamed in pleasure, hugging him tightly, her legs quickly intertwined behind his back so her whole weight was now on their genitals.  
She was still screaming when he pushed himself in as deep as he could, the feeling of her warm, slippery pussy around his cock driving him almost over the edge. 

"Oh goood"  
He moaned loudly and her hands pulled his hair, her chest pushed him back so he was lying with his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed and they probably woke up some neighbor's with their moans when she started riding him.  
She scratched his whole body, first his chest, then his thighs when she changed the position of her feet so they were standing next to his chest, her back arched backwards and she had to held onto his thighs to not lose balance while he used his thumb to stimulate her clit as well. 

When his moans got louder and faster she turned around to look at Mino and signaled him to come over which he did with a smirk on his lips and when he reached them she got up to release Taehyun's dick.  
Taehyun's eyes had been closed but the irritated look on his face soon changed into pleasure when his man sucked him inside his mouth.  
"Yes baby"  
He moaned while Mino was sucking his cock in a fast pace, driving him over the edge and with a few loud moans he released himself inside his boyfriends mouth. 

Nina had been watching everything fascinated and completely forgot about her own pleasure by the time Mino had swallowed all of Taehyun's juices and turned to look at her with his dark eyes.  
"My turn!"  
He simply said and it was now Taehyun's turn to sit down in the armchair to watch them in fascination. 

This had been so much better than he'd expected and the fact that all of them enjoyed it just as much made this whole night ten times better.  
When he might had been a little worried earlier about things such as jealousy between him and his man, he definitely didn't worry anymore.  
It was obvious that all they wanted to do was just to have a good fuck and he was curios and excited to watch his man and his best friend. 

 

He didn't have to wait for long as she had already almost undressed Mino who was now on his knees, Nina in front of him on her knees as well as she was taking his shirt off to expose his perfectly shaped upper body. 

"Damn!"  
She said and looked over Mino's shoulder to look at Taehyun. 

"I know."  
He simply said and smiled before he took another sip of champagne. 

Nina quickly focused on Mino again whose thick cock was touching her womanhood.  
She wanted to give him the best first time she could and she wanted him to get the most out of this so she told him to lay down and started massaging his dick, getting a satisfied humming in response. 

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob by a girl?"

He shook his head and when she took him in his mouth and started bobbing her head up and down he let out a moan before grabbing her head to lead the pace.  
Her mouth was smaller than Taehyun's and she didn't have as much experience in sucking dick but she was still doing a good job in pleasuring him.  
She released him with a plop and told him to show her how he liked it so when she took him back in her mouth, he grabbed her head again and held it in place while shoving himself in deeper, making her gag. 

He heard Taehyun giggle a little because they both knew how hard it was to learn how to deepthroat a cock and he asked her if she was okay to which she responded with a thumbs up, making his boyfriend laugh, before he repeated the movement.  
She seemed to get used to it after a while and when he let go of her head she continued and quickly adjusted to his pace.  
He, soon after, started to moan louder and she wanted to cum this time so she took him in deep one last time before releasing him and she then lay down on her back and spread her legs. 

"Lick me!"  
She commanded and spread her pussy with her hands to make the access easier for him and he positioned himself between her legs and used his strong hands to spread them even more before tasting her juices.  
He started circling his tongue on her clit and she let go off her cunt to grab the pillow her head was resting on with both hands. 

She tasted sweet and sour and he liked it.  
He looked at her while fastening his tongue movements and he smiled in her womanhood when he noticed her rolling her eyes back at his skills.  
It might was his first time but it definitely didn't seem like it was.  
He observed how her moans got slower and how she took a few deep breaths to calm down and last longer when he focused on other parts of her pussy and how they got louder and how she grabbed the pillow again when he attacked her clit.  
When he pushed one finger inside of her and heard her loud moan he hissed because it turned him on so much.  
But not only she got wetter and more turned on by the second, he got as well so when she grabbed his head to rub her pussy at his stuck out tongue, he felt the walls of her pussy tighten and he knew that this meant she was about to cum so he quickly let go of her and removed his finger and tongue and she groaned and clenched her fists in frustration.  
His blonde man had told him about how good it felt when a girl cums with his dick still inside her and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to experience it himself. 

He positioned himself on top of her and rested his arms besides her head, his body completely covering her soft skin, her hard nipples on his chest.  
He had noticed earlier how Taehyun teased her with his tip and how her body responded to it, so instead of pushing in he stopped in front of her hole and kissed her.  
While their tongues explored each other's mouths she positioned her legs and reached down to take his dick.  
Nina started rubbing his tip all over her dripping wet slit, before stopping at her clit and when she continued pleasuring herself with his cock she moaned in his mouth.  
Mino couldn't wait any longer so he took his member and positioned it at her entrance and she grabbed his hair, her elbows on his shoulders while breaking the kiss.  
"Tease me!"  
She said in his ear and she heard Taehyun, on the other side of the room, sharply inhaling his breath.  
Mino had heard him as well and grinned  
"Seems like he's enjoying the show."  
"He better be, this was his idea."  
She silently laughed.  
He kissed her again and he could feel her fast heartbeat at his chest when he started teasing her, just like she told him to. 

The grip of her hands in his hair got firmer the longer he teased her and when he felt her body shiver she let go of his hair to reach down to his ass and he positioned his arms again like before, one elbow next to each side of her head.  
She grabbed his butt and when her body shivered again he pushed his dick inside and groaned loudly at the feeling of her tight walls welcoming him while Nina basically became a moaning mess underneath him. 

Taehyun had tried to explain the feeling to him but this was different than he had expected, better, much better and it got even better when his friend scratched his ass.  
"Oh fuck"  
Mino moaned and started moving his hips and the way her wet pussy welcomed each of his thrusts made his mind go blank.  
He didn't know if it was better than the sex he usually had but that didn't matter.  
It was different, completely different and he know knew why his boyfriend had suggested this. 

He suddenly felt her walls tightening again and he felt like he was about to explode.  
Mino was surprised that her moans didn't seem to get louder and when he stopped thrusting and send her a questioning look she said  
"I'm just clenching my pussy!"  
"What?"  
"Doesn't it feel better? Tighter?"  
"Oh fuck yeah it does!"  
"Good."  
She smirked and started moving again so he did as well and just enjoyed this extremely tight pussy. 

It was almost as tight as Taehyun's ass when he'd just entered it for the first time and he stopped for a second to say that out loud before returning to fucking his friend but he could still hear his boyfriend laughing. 

Nina pulled his body down so she could rub herself on the spot over his dick and she let out a series of curse words and grabbed his ass tighter than before.  
Their bodies were covered with sweat which made this whole thing even hotter and Mino suddenly felt Nina's whole body tense up underneath him.  
She released his ass and instead tightly hugged his back while she rubbed herself even faster on his body and he immediately understood and fastened his pace, pushing deep inside.  
"Oh fuck, oh god, oh god"  
She moaned loudly and her walls clenched around his dick, almost as if to milk him and her whole body started twitching.  
Her pussy pulsed and he couldn't hold back any longer, one hand grabbing her ass, one hand hugging her neck, he groaned while released himself inside her.  
Even after he had pushed in a few more times, she still seemed to not be finished so even though he had finished already, he pushed in a few more times while she continued to rub her clit on him, her body still twitching, more pauses in between now and when he felt her walls stop clenching and her moans becoming quieter he let go off his grip on her and pulled out. 

He looked at her and she didn't even seem to be in this world at that moment, she just slightly smiled, so he turned around to look at his man who had apparently jerked himself off at the sight of the two of them fucking. 

Satisfied, he turned around again to find a widely smiling Nina underneath him.  
"Sooo, was it okay?"  
He asked but was already grinning because how the fuck would it be possible for her to think that this had not been amazing.  
"It was alright."  
She teased him and pushed him off of her. 

 

Again, she heard Taehyun laughing and shot him an annoyed look.  
"How much have you been laughing tonight?!"  
She sarcastically asked him. 

"Well, I had fun!"  
He simply stated, shrugging his shoulders and the laugh he got in return reassured him that everything was alright between them. 

All of them got up to clean themselves with some tissues, before getting dressed in comfortable clothes.  
They smoked a cigarette together before she grabbed a pillow and started walking towards the door to sleep in Mino's room, that's where she always slept when she stayed at the dorm while Mino slept in Taehyun's room. 

 

"How was it for you by the way?"  
She asked Mino, the pillow in one hand, the other on the door handle. 

"Well....y'know it was alright."  
He said jokingly before her pillow hit his head and he heard his boyfriend laughing next to him. 

"Good to know you're still the same asshole you were before I took your virginity!"  
She cutely smiled at them and flipped Mino off before shutting the door behind her and Taehyun's laugh echoed through the whole apartment.


	9. Seungyoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the "Mino and Taehyun" chapter first!

Nina closed the door to Taehyun's bedroom and found herself in the dark corridor of their dorm.

She just stood there, in complete darkness, still aroused after what had just happened, surprised that her body still seemed dissatisfied.   
Sure it had been a while since she last had sex before this night but she didn't think her body would still be craving for pleasure after getting fucked by two men just a few moments before. 

Without thinking much her feet seemed to start moving by themselves and she found herself in Mino's bedroom after a few seconds and she decided to not even bother turning on the lights since she was very familiar with this room, it almost seemed like a second home.   
Still, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and smiled when she saw "her" teddy bear, as always when she stayed at their place, waiting for her on Mino's bed.   
She forgot it once during one of her visits last year and never brought it back home with her.   
Now, every time she came back, she found it at the exact same place, always sitting in the center of the wooden bed, welcoming her back. 

She had left her black suitcase in Taehyun's bedroom but since she was dressed in Taehyun's comfy clothes, which actually just consisted of a large, white shirt which was actually Mino's, she didn't really need it anyway.   
Her body made its way over to the big bed and she sighed happily when her, almost naked, body met the softness of the sheets and she let out a loud sigh when she realized that she should probably get up and take a long, hot shower.   
Those tissues surely were not enough to clean her and she'd rather not sleep with her two friends semen still on her.   
That thought made her giggle and she realized that she was still drunk when she got up and felt slightly dizzy for a moment before stepping out of the room. 

 

The whole flat was completely silent, which meant her friends were already asleep and she tiptoed her way through the flat, to the kitchen to take the last, already opened, bottle of champagne out of the fridge before walking to the bathroom.   
Usually she would not walk around just wearing a shirt which barely covered her private parts but she knew that the other members were staying somewhere else so she didn't even bother closing the bathroom door before taking off the shirt. 

 

She always liked showering in this apartment, especially at night and in complete darkness, which was why she didn't turn on the lights in this room either.    
The bathroom was big and completely white and the walls of the spacious shower were made out of glass.   
At the opposite side of the room was a huge window, allowing her to watch the night skyline of Seoul while taking a shower.   
Most people would prefer nature or silence to relax but she never really liked that.   
Nina liked the sounds of Seoul at night.   
The city was never really sleeping. There were always people talking on the streets, music could be heard from somewhere and cars were constantly driving.   
She missed all those sounds in Germany, after having left Seoul a few years ago.   
She could never really get used to the silence of the town she was now living in.  
Even the darkness of Berlin bothered her.   
She walked over to the window, completely naked and opened it wide to see the colorful lights of the different shops, apartments, street lamps.  
Her, still slightly swollen, lips welcomed the refreshing champagne and she took a few gulps of the cold liquid.   
No one would see her standing there because the building towered over everything else in the neighborhood, giving her the feeling of freedom, even if just for a moment. 

 

She didn't close the window before turning her back to it and she opened the glass door to step inside the shower, the bottle of cold champagne still in her hand. 

She had hoped for the shower to relax her body and she rolled her eyes when she still felt horny after standing underneath the hot water for a few minutes.   
Steam was surrounding her, covering the walls of the shower.   
The city lights and the moonlight shining through the open window wrapped her naked body in subtle, grey light as she took another sip while her free hand travelled across her neck.   
Eyes closed, her hand barely touching her skin, she reached her breast and started pinching her nipple, before a slow moan escaped her pink lips. 

 

She felt his presence before she opened her eyes.   
She immediately knew who he was by looking at his tall, slim figure standing in front of the shower, watching her in silence and the silhouette of his wavy, fluffy hair.   
He took a step to the side to let the moonlight shine on her body again and he saw her staring at him through the steamy glass door once her face was not covered by his shadow anymore.   
She was not shocked, she didn't seem startled, she seemed even more aroused, her eyes not letting go of his' when she took a step forward to open the door, steam escaping the shower, the humidity brushing his face. 

Her wet body shivered a bit when she stepped out of the hot shower but she didn't seem to care.   
She just stood there, in front of him, naked, bathing in the moonlight and offered him champagne without saying a word and he was convinced that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.   
He took the bottle and drank while his eyes travelled over her body, now being able to see her clearly.   
Her brown hair which didn't reach her shoulders stuck to her head, covering some parts of her small face.   
Her delicate facial features not moving at all, she silently watched him as he let his gaze wander further down, down to her chest and he bit his full lips when her hard nipples came in sight.   
Her body was curvier than he had thought.   
Not too much but just in the right way.   
She took the bottle out of his hand without moving much and just let him keep observing her while she took the last few sips, emptying the bottle before placing it in the sink next to them, never looking away. 

Just the sight of her body, her pale skin, the way she was standing in front of him, confident, naked while he was fully clothed as if it was the most natural thing in the world turned him on more than the sight of her touching herself.   
They must had been standing like this for ten minutes before she gently took off his clothes.   
First his black shirt, then his jeans and boxer briefs, who were covering his huge boner up until that point. 

 

No one said a word when she reached out to take his hand and he followed her into the shower.   
Seungyoon didn't stop walking until her back touched the wet wall.   
Their eyes never letting go of each other, he stroked her cheek before his hands made their way to her hips, his slim fingers caressing her skin led to her breathing heavier.   
He lowered his head to kiss her.   
His plump lips were so sensual that the kiss let her feel things she had never felt before and when they opened their mouths to taste each other she heard him moan.   
Everything about this felt so natural and her body reacted to his touches in a way she didn't even know it could react.   
Her whole body, every inch of her skin, every cell, every hair felt like it was on fire wherever he touched her with his strong hands.   
They had barely even touched each other and still, her blood was boiling, her pussy was craving for him and as if he could read her mind he broke the kiss to turn her around, her tits touching the cold wall. 

She grabbed her ass cheeks to spread them and he licked her shoulder, her earlobe and they both let out a loud moan when he entered her with one thrust.   
His dick was bigger than she had expected but it was exactly what she needed, it was everything she needed and she let go off her ass to smash her hands against the glass when he started moving in circles, his dick inside her rubbing all the right spots and the moans escaping her mouth were so full of lust, so full of desire for more that they almost sounded unfamiliar to her.   
He quickly pulled out to turn her around and when he grabbed her thighs she jumped and locked her feet behind his back.   
Yoon crashed his lips on her mouth to which she immediately responded by welcoming his tongue and he pressed her back against the wall and entered her again.   
He started thrusting, hitting her spot perfectly each time, their loud moans filling the humid room and the hot water hitting their bodies. 

He suddenly turned off the water and started moving with Nina still in his arms, his cock inside her, he left the shower and moved towards the dark corridor, leaving wet trails all over the floor on the way to his bedroom.   
He could only lower the volume of her moans on the way by kissing her which only seemed to turn her on even more and he couldn't hold back any longer as soon as he had silently closed the door behind them. 

He slammed her against the door, which caused such a hard, fast and deep thrust that she let out a short scream while she roughly pulled his hair.   
His head was pulled back and he closed his eyes, joining in her messy moans for a few minutes before he felt his arms getting tired so he simply sat her down on the dresser next to the door and removed everything placed on it with one swift wipe of his arm before he laid her down and continued pounding into her. 

When the sun rose the beautiful girl underneath him started shaking while letting out her last moans and he filled her up completely, his raspy groans joining her before he collapsed on her breasts. 

 

She was awoken by, very familiar sounding, giggles and the sound of the door closing.   
Her head was resting on one arm and another arm was wrapped around her waist.   
She felt his naked body behind her, spooning her and pulling her closer in his sleep.   
Her hand, naturally, found its way to the hand on her belly and she intertwined her fingers with his and before she fell back asleep in his arms, the sun lighting up the whole room, a smile on her lips, she felt nothing but pure happiness.


	10. Mino

I know I am fucked.  
I knew the second I left the meeting and saw the look on my boss' face.   
I could basically feel his gaze burning in my back and on my ass when I walked out of the room and it made my core all tingly. 

I was supposed to prepare something for him but I failed to do so and since I am usually good at my job I guess a part of me maybe wanted to fail so he had a reason to punish me again. 

It has been too long and I am craving for his strong hand slapping my ass to the point where I feel dominated and in no control at all.  
I don't remember how it started or why, all I remember is that I enjoyed the feeling of not being in control anymore and it is no surprise that I loved letting him dominate me as I am working in a high position in his company where I have to take responsibility most of the time and giving away some of that responsibility felt so good. 

But he has not touched me in too long because I thought I didn't want him to so I worked my ass off to not make any mistakes and for a while I felt good but a few weeks ago the desire came back stronger than ever, devouring every cell of my body until I made a mistake.

And judging by the look on his face I knew I would be in for a game after work.  
What I did not know was that he would tease me all day, starting the game a little earlier than I thought. 

 

"Mino."  
I say to acknowledge his presence when he walks in to my office without looking up from my paperwork. 

"Mino?"  
He asks, a warning undertone in his voice that causes my core to immediately heat up but I still pretend to be unbothered by him. 

"Well yeah...that's your name isn't it?"  
He knows that I'm trying to play with him and we both know that he is better at this game than I am which he easily proves when he steps next to me and lowers his face until I am forced to look at him, his intense gaze and his furrowed eyebrows forcing me to press my legs together under my skirt.   
He notices and a smirk appears on his lips.

"I knew you would miss me Sophie..."  
He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver over my whole body and I clench my fists under the table. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
This little game of ours, this conversation is already enough to get my pussy wet and when he steps behind me to gently blow at my neck I let out a sigh. 

"Sophie?"  
His hands suddenly grab my thighs, forcing them apart.   
"Are you already wet for me?"  
He asks and slips one of his hands into my panties without warning. 

I try my best to sit still and keep my vocal chords under control when he pushes two fingers inside me, my wet entrance almost sucking them in but I'm failing miserably and a loud moan escapes my lips while I'm trying to push myself against his hand to feel his fingers deeper inside me. 

But he doesn't give me more and pulls his fingers out. 

"Lick them!"

My lips part without me even having to think about it and I can taste myself on his slippery fingers which is something I would usually not be into but his deep, almost unnoticeable moan in my ear is making everything better and I don't mind sucking my own juices off of his fingers, more than that it's turning me on even more. 

I hum against his hand and grab behind my chair until I find his bulge but instead of gently rubbing his dick I grab it through his pants and squeeze it because I know he likes it rough. 

The growl escaping his mouth makes my pussy tingle in anticipation but he pulls his fingers out of my mouth and takes a step back, forcing me to let go of him. 

"Mino..."  
I know I sound like a begging child but I don't care.  
I need him and it frustrates me that he's not giving me what I need. 

He just laughs.  
"Sophie we still have another meeting today and you have a lot of work to do don't you?"

 

I can't help but roll my eyes when he walks out of the door and I decide to take care of my needs myself but just then my colleague walks in and I am forced to focus on work again. 

"Did you get scolded?"  
My friend asks and I just shrug my shoulders and look at the pile of paperwork that's waiting for me before I sigh. 

 

Shortly after I get up from my desk, finally gotten rid of my colleague, to make my way to the bathroom and I'm a bit concerned that there might be a wet spot on the back of my skirt which wouldn't be a big shock based on how wet I still am. 

I rush into the bathroom, not knowing that someone followed me and quickly enter the stall before sliding down my panties in a hurry. 

I finally reach between my legs and I have to bite my lip when I start rubbing myself in circles, the sound my pussy makes giving away what I'm doing but I can't stop and feel my legs shaking. 

While I fasten the pace of my fingers I sit down on the closed toilet lid and close my eyes, lean my head back to prepare myself for the orgasm that slowly starts announcing itself when my feet start shaking, creating noises on the tiles. 

Just when my eyes start rolling back I suddenly hear someone unlocking the door with a coin and I hastily jump up and manage to pull up my panties just in time. 

 

"Naughty..."  
He whispers and closes the door behind him. 

Mino's eyes are glued to the part of my body that is still pulsing and waiting for me to continue for just a bit longer to find its release. 

I stand still not because I'm intimidated or embarrassed but because I'm waiting for him to do the next move, to finally take me and give me what I've been craving for all day and he doesn't disappoint me. 

I have really missed his rough kisses and his demanding tongue and I give in to a kiss that makes my knees weak before I open his pants with shaky hands to grab what I want more than anything else in this moment and Mino growls in the kiss. 

Before I can go any further he squeezes my boobs through the fabric of my shirt and pinches my hard nipples and I spread my legs, placing one foot on the toilet, and pull him closer to me.   
His pants fall down when he takes a step forward until he stand in between my legs and I rub myself against his erect dick.   
He moans and intertwines our fingers before he pins them over my head against the wall I'm leaning against and I feel like I'm about to lose my mind with the way he presses himself against my sensitive and clenching pussy.   
He presses his dick a little too hard against me and I can feel the skin on his cock moving up and down with each of his moves. 

"Fuck me..."  
Is all I can think about and I beg him to take me, dominate me because the need to feel him inside me is so strong that my whole body is shaking. 

I push him away and hastily pull my panties down again while I'm turning around to present him my backside and my legs shake when I suddenly feel his tongue between my folds but as good as it feels it's not what I want so I reach behind me and I can't see what I'm grabbing because my forehead is pressed against the back of my hand and my eyes are closed.   
Whatever part of him it is that I manage to grab I pull it towards me to show him how urgently I want him to fuck me. 

"So impatient..."  
He laughs behind me and a second later I feel his body against my back and his thick cock at my entrance. 

"Do you think you deserve this?"  
He asks and his breath tickling my neck causes me to moan out loud. 

"Y-yes..."  
I don't even manage to speak properly and I try and push myself back so he enters me but Mino reads my thought and takes a step back. 

"Hmm no I don't think you do Sophie!"

I turn around and stare at him and I know that he can see my annoyance and impatience written on my face but I make the huge mistake and look down at his leaking dick and I can't help but lick my lips when I remember his taste and how much he always loved to get it sucked by me which were the only times where I was in total control. 

"Do you want to suck it?"  
Mino's eyes on me he licks his lips that are still shiny by my juices and a quick moan escapes my lips. 

"Yes!"  
I whisper and immediately get on my knees when he answers with 

"Well then go ahead!".

My hands wrapped around his dick I hungrily shove him inside my mouth and close my eyes and moan against his cock when he curses under his breath. 

His member still in my mouth I stick my tongue out to give him access to my throat and he curses again when he pushes himself in deeper.   
Although I want to give him the best blowjob I know I can't because while I'm able to deep throat I'm never able to do so without gagging intensely and my eyes start to water until he pulls out. 

"Too deep?"  
He sounds slightly concerned and I don't like it. 

I don't want him to be worried, I want him to force me, I want him to demand more from me than what I am capable of and I roll my eyes unintentionally. 

"Guess not."  
He smirks and forces my mouth open again and each thrust of his' increases my lust. 

"Don't!"  
He narrows his eyes and tells me when I push two fingers inside myself. 

"But..."  
I try to explain myself when he pulls out.  
I try to tell him that I can't wait, that I'm so horny it almost hurts but the look on his face and the grin on his lips tell me that that's exactly what he wanted to accomplish.

"You asshole!"  
I whisper but can't help but grin back at him because I know once he gives me what I need it will probably be better than all the other times before and I shiver imagining what awaits me. 

He goes back to fucking my mouth and I gag against his dick every time he pushes back in but this time he doesn't stop and closes his eyes when he cums in my mouth without warning and he forces me to swallow his load by not pulling back out. 

"Good girl."  
The smirk on his lips looks a lot less energetic than before and I can see the sweat on his forehead when he helps me up. 

Since he can't go for a second round immediately I simply take his hand and guide it towards my entrance and after he tells me to I jump so he carries me and presses my back against the wall. 

Instead of inserting his fingers he takes his semi hard dick and positions it between my pussy and his belly and I sigh when I start rubbing myself against it again. 

My toes already curl up after a few seconds and my wetness makes the sliding up and down against him pretty easy.  
I moan uncontrollably but he shushes me by pressing his lips against mine while I feel his dick growing hard again and when I feel the sensations of an orgasm tingle inside me he quickly steps back, forcing me to let go of him and I stand on my feet, completely dumbfounded. 

"Not yet Baby!"  
He says and pulls his pants up while never losing that grin of his'. 

"And don't even think about touching yourself!"

He is out of the door before I can reply that he can go fuck himself so instead I clench my fists and roll my eyes before slightly slapping my pussy to make the tingling go away.

 

I return to my desk as if nothing happened and when I'm passing Mino's office on my way I can feel his eyes on me but I ignore him completely and go back to my work. 

He didn't have to tell me how things would go from here or what to do. On days like these we always go to his place after work so as soon as we are done with our meeting I pack my purse and go outside. 

While I'm waiting for him around the corner I can't stop myself from imagining all kinds of things and positions and I'm lighting a cigarette when he appears next to me. 

His hand reaches down and squeezes my ass. 

"Ready?"  
He asks and all I can do is nod while I'm wondering how he can arouse me by just touching me once. 

We don't talk on our way to his apartment, both too excited about the night but I can't sit still and he observes me and grins every now and then which only makes it worse. 

 

 

 

"Do you want a drink?"  
Mino asks me once we're inside his spacious and luxurious home and I stare at him, let my gaze wander over his body.

"I think that means no?!"  
The smirk reappeared on his lips when he observes me walking over to him and as soon as I'm sitting next to him on his sofa I loosen his tie and start kissing his neck. 

It feels like my body is vibrating when he pulls me on top of him and I position myself so my legs are spread and I can feel him growing between my legs. 

He slowly, teasingly takes of my clothes, starting with my blazer and blouse and lastly my bra and I throw my head back when he cups my breasts and bites my nipples. 

"On all fours!"  
He says and lets go of my tits and I obey, stick my ass out once I am on my hands and knees and my clit pulses when he pulls down my panties. 

I feel so exposed presenting him all my entrances but I love this feeling, I love when he completely controls me and when he asks me if I was a good girl today it makes me moan. 

"No I wasn't..."  
I answer and he slaps my ass in return. 

"You weren't what?"

"I wasn't a good girl today!"

He never slaps me too hard.  
Just hard enough to make me flinch only to moan a second later. 

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes..."  
My voice is only a whisper and I bury my face in the sofa when I feel his tongue entering me. 

He approvingly hums when I arch my back and he slaps my ass whenever I move while he keeps fucking me with his tongue. 

"God."  
I'm yelling once he enters two fingers to replace his tongue and the more I moan the more I hear his curses and unsteady breathing behind me which turns me on even more and when he can hear that I am close he stops moving his fingers. 

"Not yet Sophie!"  
He slaps my right cheek again and I'm sure it left a red mark and I try my best to last longer when his fingers start moving again, now joined by his tongue licking my ass and I try to think of something else than the tingling inside my core caused by his fingers finding my spot. 

"I-I can't!"  
I announce my orgasm and right before I can finally feel relieved his fingers and tongue are gone and a quick slap on my pussy makes me hiss in surprise. 

He successfully stopped my orgasm but I can't stop moaning due to the unbearable pulsing between my legs. 

"Mino..."  
I moan.

"Yes?"  
He asks but he knows what I'm about to say next because that's how it always goes.   
He always brings me close to my orgasm just to stop it right before it happens until I can't take it any longer. 

"Please..."  
I moan once again and I'm thinking that most of our conversations are not spoken but moaned which usually would have made me smirk but not now, not when I know that I'm about to feel his big dick widen me. 

"Please what?"  
Mino teases me but I can hear him quickly taking of his clothes behind me, eager to fuck me. 

"Please fuck me!"  
I don't have to say it twice and the sounds of his loud moan and my scream when he enters my over sensitive pussy fill the apartment. 

My back arches once again and I sit up and throw my hands behind our heads to grab his hair while he increases the power and speed of his thrusts, his strong grip on my hips and like every time we fuck it doesn't take him long to let me reach my climax and when it rolls over me it takes my breath away and I fall back on my hands, breathless and moaning and shaking I enjoy the intensity of my orgasm. 

Shortly after while I'm still not completely back in reality his moans stop just to fill the silence shortly after again as he quickly pulls out and shoots his load all over my ass before he sits back, leaving both of us completely exhausted. 

 

 

It takes me a good ten minutes to calm down enough so I can move again and I shakily and carefully get up from the sofa to clean myself and get dressed but Mino has other plans. 

"You don't really think that we're done yet do you?"  
He asks and I gulp before turning around just to find him pumping his already hard dick and when I look into his eyes he grins and I know I will be a changed person by morning.


	11. Jackson

I feel the sunlight on my face and his naked body next to me when I wake up. 

I groan and turn away from the sun in hopes to get some more sleep and I realize that I drank way too much last night.  
His bed sheets are incredibly soft and they smell so fresh despite all the things we did last night that I want to roll around in them and never get up again. 

Just then I feel him moving next to me but I am too tired to open my eyes, my mind and body still trapped in that state between sleep and awake where you just barely notice the things that are happening around you.   
I hear his footsteps on the wooden floor as he is walking to the bathroom and only when I hear the door closing behind him and the water in the shower running do I manage to finally open my eyes and the brightness of the sun causes me to immediately regret my decision.

"Fucking hell..."  
I mumble with a hoarse voice as I'm dragging my exhausted body out of his cozy bed.

The shiver that runs over my body is reminding me that I am still completely naked but I am not shy and he has seen enough of my body last night so I know there is no need for me to be embarrassed and as I am quickly scanning the floor with my eyes I can't even see any of my clothes so I just grab the only piece of clothing I can see right now which is his black tank top and slowly step out of his bedroom. 

I didn't really notice how nice his place is last night but now that I'm starting to sober up I'm actually surprised. The sun is shining through the huge windows who basically make up the wall that is allowing me to have a gorgeous view over the city and I suddenly don't care anymore about the sun blinding me, it actually makes me feel more alive.   
Only when I notice him behind me do I realize that I have been standing in the middle of his living room for a while, looking outside the window.

"Good morning."  
He smiles at me when I turn around and I'm jealous when I smell the soap on him. 

"God I need to take a shower..."  
I mumble and make him laugh. 

Now that I'm actually standing in front of him, basically naked while he is dressed in comfortable looking sweatpants and a white tank top I do feel slightly awkward and I accidentally look down to my exposed womanhood.  
He follows my gaze and smirks a little when we both look up, our eyes meeting. 

"You...should probably wear something..."

"Yeah probably..."  
My cheeks turn a little red as I'm feeling the heat rush to my head.

He looks almost forbiddingly hot when he notices and laughs before softly cupping my cheek with his hand.   
"I didn't expect you to be so easily embarrassed after last night..."  
He whispers as he comes closer   
"But it's cute, I like it!"  
He adds before pressing his lips on mine. 

The kiss is over way too fast and I sulk but he grabs my shoulders and spins me around before slapping my ass. 

"Go take a shower!"  
He laughs at the fake shocked expression on my face and I end up joining him as I walk back to his bedroom laughing. 

 

"Oh yes..."  
I moan as I'm standing under the hot water and I approvingly nod my head when I take his shampoo to smell it.   
"Nice!"  
I catch myself saying and shake my head at my own habit of saying everything I think out loud.   
"Good thing he's not here, he would probably think I'm crazy...well whatever."  
My brain has already changed the topic again as I'm now remembering some old song that I can't help but sing while I'm washing my hair and body. 

 

I used to feel embarrassed whenever I caught myself having conversations with myself or saying out loud whatever I was thinking until I just excepted it one day.   
It only ever happens when I'm by myself and it's not like I am crazy, I just end up saying out loud what I'm thinking which isn't hurting anybody so who cares if I'm a bit weird sometimes. 

 

"So hello from the other SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE..."  
I'm singing from the top of my lungs, kind of forgetting where I am until I hear him soundly laughing outside but before I can even feel embarrassed I hear his voice. 

"At least I can say that I've triiiiiieeeeeed...".

I have no idea what is coming over me but I know at that moment that I will fall in love with him and as I'm laughing about his funny singing voice I quickly step out of the shower to run to the closed door. 

"Oh hi!"  
He looks startled when I open the door, completely naked and wet, shampoo still in my hair but the grin is not leaving his lips. 

He is holding a pan with scrambled eggs in his one hand which makes a banging noise that hurts my ears when he simply lets it fall to the ground when I'm jumping and he catches me the last second. 

"Oh hey wow..."  
He is still laughing when I lock my feet behind his back and kiss him again, completely wetting his clothes as I'm pressing my body against his but behind the smile on his lips I can see the arousal kicking in. 

 

The scrambled eggs on the floor are long forgotten when he carries me back inside the bathroom and if I hadn't known before that I would fall for him I would definitely know now when he just simply steps inside the shower with his clothes still on, never breaking the kiss. 

Memories from last night come back flashing before my eyes. Memories of him hastily entering me and I grab his hair when I remember how wild we both were the night before. 

Eager to feel him I get back on my feet and he quickly pulls down his wet pants just as eager to fuck me again and the atmosphere has completely changed now.   
There is no more joking around or laughing and I realize that we both seem to turn into a completely different person when we are having sex when he cups my breasts before hungrily attacking them while I'm working his dick with my hand. 

The sensation that I'm feeling in my bones when he bites my nipples a bit too hard can not be compared to anything else as it is both painful but extremely arousing at the same time and it's causing me to stumble backwards until I feel the cold wall on my back.   
Because his mouth is not letting go of my boob he stretches my nipple a bit with his teeth as it takes him a second to realize that I had started walking backwards and I hiss in pain as my eyes are rolling backwards, my pussy already throbbing again despite still being a bit sore from last night.   
He moans with his lips around my nipple, sending a pleasant vibration through my breast and I let go of his dick when he takes my hands and pins them against the wall next to my head. 

"Jackson..."  
My breathy moan joins the sound of the shower and fills the bathroom when I remember his name and the roughness of his little bites, his lips now on my other nipple, intensifies and I am almost going crazy.

"Suck them!"  
I moan once more and I'm scared my legs might give in when his teeth around my nipple disappear right before he sucks it in his mouth. 

Jackson has not touched my pussy once but just the way his teeth and lips and tongue are pleasuring my breasts brings me close to my climax and I stop him just in time by forcing him to let go of me. 

"I'm close..."  
I whisper as I'm taking a step away from the wall to turn off the shower and I can't tell if his dick is already leaking with precum or if it's just the water but I'm guessing the first judging by the way he kisses me before we step out of the shower. 

It is that kind of kiss that makes you forget everything else, a kiss that causes you to get completely lost in it.   
He takes my face in both of his hands and kisses me roughly, his hands tangled up in my messy and wet hair while I'm pressing myself against him and his veiny cock as my hands scratch his back and shoulders before I let them travel further down to his round butt. 

I squeeze it the way a man would normally squeeze a woman's ass and he shivers when my fingers brush his hole while he starts walking towards his bedroom, not caring at all about me having to stumble backwards. 

 

But we don't make it to the bed because neither of us can wait any longer when he suddenly breaks the kiss and moans loudly which is caused by me rubbing his tip and the arousal that shoots through my whole body hearing his moan and seeing his eyes rolling back before he closes them makes me shutter and my pussy clench.

"Fuck baby!"  
He growls and pushes me backwards against his commode. 

Before I know it I'm sitting on it and wrap my legs around him and I'm already moaning when he rushes towards me, the sight of his dick in his hand almost driving me insane.   
His hand is shacking in anticipation which makes it difficult for him to immediately enter me but I don't care and pull him towards me.   
Jackson's dick slightly bends a little before it slips into the right position and inside me.   
He is not wasting any time and without letting me adjust to his dick he starts thrusting in an intensity and speed that makes me scream as the commode is banging against the wall creating a loud noise and in the back of my head I'm thinking that he's probably ruining his wall. 

"Deeper!"  
I moan, already breathless by the way he takes me and I whimper when he stops pulling out almost completely and instead shoves his dick deeper inside me. 

I'm moaning all kinds of profanities while he keeps fucking me like that. Only slightly thrusting but the less he actually moves the deeper he pushes in and my whimpers grow louder when he hits my spot as I'm clinging onto him.   
Jackson places his hand on the wall right behind my head which allows him to fuck me even faster without having to worry about me hitting my head and I know he is close when his moans and thrusts become sloppier and one drawer of the commode is breaking.   
He doesn't care about the neighbor's banging against the wall as he is too busy biting my neck and releasing inside me and I am left breathless and speechless when he is done so I just hold him because I can tell that he is struggling to stand on his legs who seem to be wobbly after his orgasm. 

 

Just when I want to say something he regains his strength and kisses me, his tongue slipping inside my mouth as he pulls out.   
I squeeze his juices out of me when he picks me up again to carry me to his bed. 

For a second I am confused when he sits me down on the edge of the bed and lies down on his back. 

"Sit on my face!"  
He says and grins when he noticed my confusion and the way he is eating me with his eyes makes me clench my fists. 

On all fours I crawl towards him and lift my knee to place it on the other side of his head that is now covered by my pussy and just as I'm thinking that he might not want to lick me with his semen still all over my womanhood he grabs my butt cheeks and gives them a good smack before shoving his tongue inside me. 

"My god..."  
The moan leaving my mouth is accompanied by my body shaking so he grabs my ass even rougher, squeezes it and once again slaps it and I'm grabbing onto the headboard of his bed while I'm riding his tongue. 

His tongue pleasuring me feels so good that I wish I could last longer but it takes me only a few minutes before my right leg starts shaking uncontrollably announcing my orgasm and while I'm unable to move, too overwhelmed by my climax he continues licking my over sensitive clit. 

Even when I start whimpering and beg him to stop he doesn't, making this orgasm last longer than what I am used to and I'm struggling to stop my leg from shaking even after I finished. 

When he knows that it is over he supports my butt so he can slide down and his head disappears from underneath me. 

My exhausted body just collapses and Jackson lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms to cuddle and I'm falling asleep with him spooning me. 

 

 

 

 

The next day while I am at work I try to remember what happened after our second round in the morning but I'm failing as the remaining day had just went by in a blur. 

I do remember that Jackson had gotten up at some point to make new scrambled eggs which we ate in bed.   
I also recall him laughing at the sight of his broken commode but that is basically all except for the kiss he gave me when I had said goodbye.   
My friend freaked out when I told her about everything that had went down at his place since she had been the one to force me to go to that blind date with one of her friends friend and I had to admit that the way Jackson and I had gotten along was pretty unusual for a first blind date. 

 

I am still thinking about wether or not I should text him, not being completely sure if he is really interested in me although that's definitely the vibe I got from him.   
As I'm recalling my earlier conversation with my best friend Julia and how I told her that I would marry this guy one day I'm shaking my head, already regretting how I'm always getting ahead of myself when I hear the door open and expecting another costumer I look up in annoyance, faking the smile on my lips. 

"Hi."  
He says and grins at me when he notices how my fake smile turns into a real one.


	12. Mino

"Jess why would you do that?" 

 

I can tell that he does not understand.   
Of  course he wouldn't.   
How could he?   
How could I tell the truth and break his heart or mine for that matter.   
I would never openly admit to my feelings towards Mino, my best friend because I know he does not feel the same way.   
I still remember the day a few years ago when we became best friends. I still remember how he almost ran me over with his car and how we had somehow ended up drinking that night and how just the next day we started talking on a daily basis and today almost five years later I can't imagine my life without him. 

I really can't remember when I realized that I had fallen I love with him, all I know is that when I started dating Anthony it just felt wrong. It felt like he was not the one I was supposed to be with and I guess that was when I started noticing little things about Mino that I had never noticed before. Little things he did and said that made my heart pound a little faster. But he was in love with another girl and I was too late so I tried.   
I tried to be the girlfriend Anthony deserved because he was a good guy and I didn't want to hurt him. Everything changed when Mino left his girlfriend and I found myself trapped in a relationship I did not really want. 

 

"Jess I'm talking to you!"

Anthony's voice rips me out of my thoughts and I look up just to feel extremely guilty again seeing his sad eyes.   
Before today I was not aware of how much he likes me considering that we only dated for three months which is not a long time in my opinion especially since we are not kids anymore. 

Although I do feel guilty and bad a part of me is slightly annoyed by how clingy he is which makes me feel like a huge asshole. 

"I am sorry..." 

"That is not what I asked. I asked why you would do that. I thought you were happy?" 

I am sitting on the sofa and he is standing in front of me, reaching for my hand with a pleading look on his face. 

"Jess I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I am sorry, I really am Anthony but I just don't love you. It just doesn't feel right." 

I answer and end our relationship with those few words before I get up from his small, grey sofa and leave him standing there. 

 

I step outside and as I'm walking back home I pass a liquor store.   
I know I will regret it in the morning but I enter the store and choose a bottle of red wine which I know I like before I make my way back home eager to feel it running down my throat.   
It is cold outside and I shiver so I cross my arms over my chest and fasten my steps. 

When I'm finally home I don't let the wine breathe but instead I open it and empty the bottle way too fast which I only notice when I call Mino. 

"Are you drunk?"  
He asks and I smile at the sound of his deep laugh. 

"Mayyyyybe..."  
I say and giggle like a child. 

"Do you want me to come over?" 

"Nooo I'll come to you! My place is a mess."

I hate myself for being so excited to see him but I can't help it. 

"Okay but take a cab! Don't walk!" 

The concern in his voice causes me to tear up a little and I once again ask myself how it would be to be with him, to be his girlfriend.   
I wonder if he would be cute and if he would take good care of me. Although I know that I am important to him I also know very well that we tease and mock each other a lot and I doubt that we would be able to suddenly change how we treat each other. 

As the cab is driving me to his place I think about these things and I mentally curse myself for it since it is of no use.   
I was with Mino when he met his ex so I know that if he was interested in me I would know, he would make sure to let me know.   
He would flirt with me and he would be unable to hide his feelings but he was never like that with me.   
But then again I never showed him that I like him either and for a short moment I allow myself to think that he might like me. 

I allow myself to dream about holding his hand and kissing him, feeling his strong hands on my body as he guides me to pleasure him the way he likes it.   
I imagine him to be a passionate lover and I know a little bit about what he likes because he told me once when we were drunk and in my head I see myself nibbling on his nipples while my fingers trace the outline of his tattoos. 

My legs are pressed together firmly when the cab eventually stops in front of his building and before I ring his doorbell I have to take a deep breath due to my dumb self having turned myself on. 

 

"What's wrong Jess?"   
Mino asks as soon as he opens the door. 

I am impressed by his skill to immediately notice if something is on my mind. 

"It's nothing!"   
I answer and before I can stop myself I hug him and start crying. 

As if he knew exactly what to do he stays still and just holds me as we are standing in the corridor.   
He rubs and pats my back and I am too embarrassed to let go of him to face him, the alcohol turning me into an oversensitive mess. 

"I broke up with Anthony."  
I tell him and although it is true it serves more as an excuse. 

"And? Come on Jess I know you, there is more right?" 

"Mino can you just once try and believe me without asking any questions?"

It annoys me that he knows me so well and for the first time I wish that he was not my best friend so I wouldn't have to lie, so I could just make a move and kiss him without having to fear the consequences. 

"Jess...tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me everything. I won't judge."

"I'm not so sure about that last part."

"Why?"

"Because I'm judging myself..."

He gives me a confused look and I can't blame him.

"Well whatever. Do you have any alcohol?"

When my tears have finally stopped flowing I break the hug and walk to his kitchen.   
In my search for something alcoholic I open his fridge and stick my head in it just to almost get decapitated a second later when Mino slams the refrigerator door shut. 

"Can you please not kill me?"

Although it is not his fault that I'm in this situation I somehow feel that it is in my drunken state and I roll my eyes when he says 

"Can you please stop lying and tell me what's wrong?"

"No I can't! Now move!"

When I walk out of the kitchen he grabs my wrist and my skin tickles where he touches me.   
Unintentionally I imagine him pinning me against the wall, his hands holding my wrists above my head and I turn bright red when a moan escapes my lips. 

Thankfully he doesn't seem to notice the noise I made but he sure notices my red face. 

"Are you feeling hot? Do you need some fresh air?"

"No I need you!"   
I think to myself and start laughing when I imagine how he would look at me if I said that out loud. 

"Seriously Jess you shouldn't drink so much!"

Mino finally lets go of my wrist and with his hand the tickling is gone and I frown a little. 

"I like you!"  
I hear myself say and I hate myself for it. 

Now that I have actually said it I can't take it back and the future of our relationship depends on his answer. 

"Well yeah I like you too?!"

I burst out laughing. 

"You dumbass I swear to god Mino."

"Huh?"  
He says a little confused and I take his hand, suddenly feeling very confident which I blame on the wine and look him straight in the eyes. 

"No Mino. I like you!"

The look on his face changes and I can read him like an open book when he understands. 

"Oh!"

"Yeah...oh!"

 

The drunk part of me that seems to have taken over control of my body takes a step forward and kisses him.   
Just a quick peck on his lips nothing more just to see his reaction and my whole being is praying that I did not ruin our friendship. 

As I am waiting for his reaction he suddenly leans forward and gives me a quick kiss as well, obviously struggling to figure out what he wants and if it feels right and I have to force myself to stand still.   
All I want is to jump in his arms and wrap my legs around him to feel his body but I know that I have to wait, I know I have to give him some time so he can sort his thoughts because I would ruin everything if I take it too far too quickly so against my will I don't move when he kisses me with his soft lips. 

Mino observes me before he kisses me again, this time for a little longer and I am unable to control myself any longer so I part my lips a little and he jerks back as if he was struck by lightning. 

Like that we stare at each other as we are standing in his kitchen and for a short while neither of us move, the tension between us almost driving me insane.   
Just when I think I can't take it any longer the look in his eyes changes, the determined expression on his face and the grin on his lips shooting adrenaline through my whole body and he is standing close to me in the blink of an eye, our lips crushing together a second later. 

 

I don't know what I'm doing but feeling him so close to me, his lips and tongue dancing with mine while his dick is growing fast against my crotch causes me to get wet in an instant and I moan in the kiss when his hands slip inside my pants to grab my ass. 

My back hurts when we stumble from wall to wall before we end up crashing into the door, the door handle pierced into my back but I could care less because the way he forcefully squeezes my butt cheeks leads to me breaking the kiss to release a low moan. 

It feels so natural and totally not how I imagined it.   
He is rough and not at all unsure about if what we are doing is right, he is pushy and I like it, it turns me on and before I know it I'm opening the button of his jeans.   
When I feel his boner in my hand and hear his first moan I'm a little afraid I might cum before we can even fuck, his insanely deep moans as I'm working his dick making my knees weak. 

My hands let go of his leaking cock to take of his shirt and when I can finally do what I wanted to he throws his head back and rewards me by quickly opening my pants.   
Mino makes it incredibly hard for me to focus on licking and biting his nipple when he slides two fingers between my folds. 

"Already so wet for me..."

He mumbles and looks me in the eyes as he starts rubbing my clit, my lips having released his nipple due to my mouth being wide open in surprise and pleasure. 

The way he grins at me while he continuously rubs and circles my most sensitive spot causes my legs to tremble and I know I won't be able to focus on anything when he keeps pleasuring me like that so instead of trying to do anything at all I smash the palms of my hands against the door and stay like this. 

"Fuck...Jess..."

Mino curses and I realize I wasn't breathing the whole time when his fingers disappear and I have to take a deep breath in order to not pass out. 

He gets on his knees in front of me and I'm anticipating the feeling of his tongue replacing his fingers but he pulls down my pants and underwear so I step out of them and when he gets up I throw my hands around his neck and pull him close to kiss him again while we are, once again, blindly and driven by lust stumbling through the kitchen until we reach the counter and I jerk in surprise when he gets rid of the pans and pots that are in the way by simply throwing them all on the ground with one move of his arm. 

I'm sure his neighbor's think that a bomb just went off in his apartment with all the noise it makes but he doesn't seem to care at all and neither do I when he picks me up to place me on the counter before I feel his tongue inside me. 

"Shit..."

The volume of my moan catches even me off guard and Mino looks up to me. 

"You taste so good!"

He causally says and winks but behind his playfulness I can see the lust in his eyes when he slurps my juices and shoves his tongue back inside me. 

"Mi-Mino...condom..."

That's all I can say, no stutter and without removing his tongue he opens a drawer next to him, his eyes closed, and takes out a condom. 

"How convenient."

I grin when he stops torturing me with his wet muscle and without pulling down his pants he opens the condom and rolls it over his dick. 

"Right?"

He laughs and grabs my waist to pull me down a little until my entrance is in front of his cock. 

The fun atmosphere disappears when he enters me and my head gets shamed against the wall behind me.   
I didn't know he would be so rough with me but I enjoy his fast and hard thrusts with every fiber of my body, my pussy already throbbing ready to clench around him to milk his dick. 

His deep and low moans fill the silence of the kitchen as he takes my breath away with his skill to hit my spot, making it hard for me to release the passion that takes over my body in form of moans. 

Mino leans forward and grabs my neck to pull me closer to him which causes me to slide down from the counter but his thrusts don't stop.   
I place one foot on the table behind him, my other foot standing on the ground while I grab onto the edge of the counter and when he starts licking and biting my earlobe I can finally release the unbearable lust.

If it weren't for Mino's loud moans the volume and sound of my own would make me blush but he encourages me to not hold back when he whispers in my ear how much I turn him on, how good my pussy feels.   
I reach around him to feel his ass in my hands as I start licking his neck and I taste his salty and hot skin. 

"Mino..."

I moan when I start feeling myself clenching around his dick as I throw my head back and pull his head closer. 

"Yes say my name!"

His hot breath against my collarbone tickles me and those tickles run all the way through my body to my core. 

"Mino..."

I moan once more and even if I would not feel his throbbing dick inside me as he releases himself the way he clings onto me, his arms under my armpits, his hands tightly grabbing my shoulders from behind to thrust in as deep as possible would let me know about his intense orgasm. 

 

After he's finished he pulls out and looks at me, both of us left breathless as he removes the condom. 

I just look at him, not knowing what to say while a part of me, the part that is still throbbing is disappointed that I could not reach my orgasm before he did.   
But once again, as if he could read my mind, he kisses me and his fingers find my clit again. 

It takes him not even a minute to make me cum and the whole time he kisses me, captures my moans with his lips as I am reaching my climax while his other arm is wrapped around my waist the whole time, supporting me as his skilled hands make me tremble. 

 

The way he looks at me with his dark eyes right after I stopped trembling is exactly the look I had wished for to see but always only dreamed about and I know that after tonight everything has changed and it conjures a smile on my face. 

Mino suddenly brings his fingers to his lips and licks them. 

"So sweet!"

He grins and I know that it's going to be a long night.


End file.
